Forbidden Adoration
by Michiko-Michan
Summary: Tsuzuki and Watari meets a person from their past that can be even more evil and dangerous than Muraki.Murders in Tokyo and Kyoto makes it hard and what should they do when they don't even know who the forgotten flowermaster is?MurXTsu and OriXTari.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Adoration

Helloooo! My name is Michiko-michan, I think you know it by now but who cares!  
This is going to be my big-hard-working-fanfic so you know it, and it's going to be YnM!  
The pairings here will be,** _TsuzukiXMuraki_** (No shit!) and** _WatariXOriya  
I don't own Descendants of darkness. If I had I would have paired up these pairings. XD_**

Now I'm going to let the boys talk for themselves:

**Watari:** I'm going to be paired up with the sexy pimp-boy? Yay, what a good early X-mas present!! (Pumps fist in the air)

**Oriya: ...**The blonde one?

**Tsuzuki:** Hell! I'm going to be paired up with Muraki!! You trying to kill me Michi?!

**Muraki:** Hello! (Smiles and waves to Tsuzuki) ♥  
**  
Tsuzuki:** (Gulp!)

**Michiko-michan: **Anyway, I can see that some are happy with the pairings and ...some are not quite so happy... But I'm the author and you will obey my author-orders!

**Hisoka: **Hey! Shouldn't I be in this fic too!

**Watari:** Well hello to you! I thought that Michi sent you to Hell because of her unequaled hatred of you? (Confused)

**Muraki: **Well, I must say that Miss Michiko did the right thing by not having you in this fanfiction. (Grins)

**Hisoka:** SHUT UP!

**Michiko-michan:** NO, _you_ shut up! And get the hell of my fic! (Kicks Hisoka away)

**Tsuzuki: **Awww… poor 'Soka. (Sad)

**Oriya:** If you're so sad, why do you eat that pie with such a happy face?

**Tsuzuki:** I can't help it! Food _always _cheers me up! It's like special anti-depressants just for me! And this pie is _soooo_ delicious! Why wouldn't be happy eating it?

**Watari:** Ohhh, you're right! (Eating pie)

**Michiko-michan:** Anyway, here's comes the first chapter of my fic! And all you Hisoka-fans take it easy on me. The boy is not my favorite character but he will appear in later chapters so don't go getting your hair in a knot, okay? That being said, enjoy everyone!

Tsuzuki

Miyajima?" I said, staring with wide eyes at my boss.

"Yeah, he actually **_earned_** his vacation so he took off for Miyajima first thing this morning and naturally left you behind," Mr. Konoe said and sipped some more of his coffee. "I guess he figured that if he had told you about, you would only nag at him to come along. Then he wouldn't get a moments peace, would he? Knowing what that boy has been through with _you _I can't say I altogether blame him for shooting through like he did."

Damn Hisoka! Not that he didn't deserve a break and all but how could he just leave me here without a partner? Now I'm going to be stuck doing all that paperwork and will probably end up having to work together with Terazuma! Someone's ass is going to be kicked when he comes back! But… Miyajima? I'd only been there once before but I didn't know why Hisoka would choose that particular spot for a vacation. I couldn't imagine that he was particularly fond of deer, Buddhist statues, Torii gates and those good Momiji Manju-cakes...**Why did he not take me with him!?! **I, (on the other hand) _did _like all those things and could have actually benefited from such an excursion! And I feel it's pretty safe to say that after everything I went through in Kyoto, it was about high time that _I _got to take a vacation too!

Mr. Konoe grinned and set his cup of coffee down on the table. What the hell was he so happy about? Surely he wasn't enjoying seeing me suffer this much was he? The sadistic old fart!

"I asked him if he could bring back some Momiji Manju-cakes but he didn't want to. He said that you would only eat all of them."

That's it. The boy will die. Oh wait he's already dead. So much for that plan. But he was certainly going to be on the receiving end of some form of retribution once he dropped his ass back down in Tokyo, I assure you that!

"But I didn't call you here just to tell you that Tsuzuki. I want you to take on a case," he said and passed me a thick stack of files over the desk. Freud said that there are two ways to mend an injury, be it mental or physical: work and love. Konoe, thoughtful bastard that he is, naturally gave me work. Sometimes he was so sentimental I could just lay one on the old codger.

"But what about a partner? In case you hadn't noticed, mine has just conveniently winged his way to Miyajima" I said and sighed wishing I had thought of doing so after the tragic events of Kyoto; the only time in which I would have been allowed to get away with it.

"Ohh no, I forgot to reassign someone to fill Kurosaki's place!" Konoe mused thoughtfully, thumb stroking the curvature of his chin. "And everyone else is rather busy right now… including the Gushoshin twins."

"Well maybe we should just drop this case?" I asked and hoped that we would.

"As if we _could_, Asato Tsuzuki!" He roared and I could swear that he was going to eat me alive if I so much as uttered another word.

-"Yes sir…" He scares the hell of me sometimes! Even more than ghosts and Tatsumi on another budgeting vendetta and believe you me, _that's _something you don't want to be witness to come Monday morning.

It seemed as though the fates were conspiring to introduce as many frightening scenario's into my day as possibly because that's when the door suddenly flew right open and a terrifying blond and dangerous monster breathed heavily and sucked out our souls and...Well not really. It was just Watari but I must say that he look rather scary.

"There you are!" He crowed gleefully, pointing at me with a heavily bandaged finger. I literally felt the blood drain out of my face. "I have been looking for you everywhere and now - I have you! Hehehe…" He took up a jar and uncorked it, gently pouring a small portion of the contents into a large soupspoon he had produced from his labcoat pocket. Something thick and dollopy with the generous consistency of treacle came sleazing out of the neck of the jar and - eekk!! Some black thing was on it! And I could swear it was _waving _at me!

"Come on! Open your mouth sweetie and we will see if your sugar obsession disappears," He said and he looked even more dangerous and somewhat slightly deranged.

Well if you were me what would you do? It seemed to be the only one thing to do when confronted with something like this ..._RUN_!!!

"Both of you! Stop!" I heard Mr. Konoe roar and I froze and so did Watari, albeit reluctantly and still somehow having managed to keep the black waving sludge on the spoon whilst chasing after me.

"I think I have found you a temporary partner."

Watari

What the...? What's happening? I was just going to see if my new potion worked and what's with the "Found you a temporary partner" yada yada?

"Erm, Chief are you sure 'bout that? I mean… maybe Watari doesn't wanna be my partner?" Tsuzuki offered, trying gamely to salvage the situation for the sake of both of us. "Maybe… he…" Would rather rescue drowning rats in the sewerage systems of Mexico during the height of Chili season would be a fairly safe assumption Tsuzuki, yes.

"Don't you dare try it Tsuzuki!" Chief Konoe snapped and that was the end of that.

Tsuzuki started to pout and crossed his arms over his chest. That's cute sometimes but now he looked like a surly teenager revolting against his father. Hmmm, the word revolution seems to sort of suit Tsuzuki, don't you agree?  
But now the important matters; find out just what the Hell was going on!

"What the hell are you talking about!" Well maybe not that harsh, but it works. All good scientists like to get to the bottom of things as quickly as possible and with as few obstructions as we can afford. I was no exception, naturally.

"You are going to be Tsuzuki's partner whilst Kurosaki is on vacation." The Chief explained. "I don't want to hear any complaints from either of you."

"But I...!!"

"I was about...!"

"I've already made myself perfectly clear, now get out of my office and start working!" He roared and quite literally threw us out of his office by the scruffs of our necks.

Tsuzuki looked at me with a puzzled expression and I looked back at him. Why us?  
Well I haven't been in a case for a long time so it should prove entertaining in the very least, ne?

"So Tsuzuki, what's this case 'bout. Who's been dying? Or rather, who should be dying that isn't dying?"

"Read the papers." He said easily and tossed them to me.

Lets see now; four murders in Tokyo, one in Osaka and one in Kyoto; a total of six deceased. The souls are counted amongst the missing and we must catch the murderer so he can be judged - yada yada, ya seen the work of one deranged maniac you've seen them all.  
What else on this paper? Oh, we are going to the places where the murders have occurred and we are going to Tatsumi to organize our money budgets and so forth…  
Sure… Tatsumi will be sooo kind and give us sooo much money. Just enough money to sleep on the floor in a ghost hotel and live on cold rice for breakfast!  
I think judging by Tsuzuki's face he may have just realized the same thing, I did at almost the exact same moment. Sometimes we're so in sync with one another that I wonder if we're not twins, reincarnated in different bodies in different generations, bought back together in death. Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened! This _was _the Judgment Bureau after all.

"Well 'Suki, time to work! Grab your umbrella, we're going to fly off like Mary Poppins!" I said and tried to sound positive, emulating a Mary Poppins pose as I said it.

"Seriously Watari, do you have a thing for her?" he said and giggled.

"Good grief Tsuzuki! I was afraid of nanny's when I was little!" I complained.

Tsuzuki started to laugh and coughed at the same time, almost splattering me with saliva. Sometimes I do tend to worry about him too much but I couldn't help but concern myself over the niggling fancy that he may just have been on the cusp of succumbing to a cold.

"What's with the coughing?" I wondered, pressing the palm of my hand against his forehead to check his temperature. "Have been doing that a lot recently?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, just a little something in the back of my throat. Maybe I should get it checked up after the case." He admitted, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Don't think so much, you'll damage that small brain of yours, idiot! A familiarly obnoxious voice bellowed from the left of us.

Oh, well that's just _great_... The bonehead Hajime Terazuma has arrived and everybody just throw yourself to the ground and lick his shoes or you will find yourself the butt of all his highly rude (though undoubtedly unimaginable) comments, just like Asato Tsuzuki. Come on Tsuzuki; show him what you made of!

"I've heard that if you smoke too much cigarettes your brain starts to rot and clumps of your hair fall out. Your head's going to be so full of holes soon we'll have to call you "cheese-head", right Hajime?

And it's on. Ding-ding, round 1. Please place your bets at the person you think most likely to win! We sure have a good twin-connection me and 'Suki and for loyalties sake more than anything, I'd be putting my money on him for the most favorably outcome of this little altercation.

"You evil little brat Tsuzuki!"

"Aww, did I make widdle Hajime sad?" Tsuzuki taunted and though it he was fairly unimaginative himself, he still managing to rile the shifter up simply by mocking him in that tone of voice. "Poor widdle Hajime thinks his hair is gonna fall out! Poor Hajime."

"Don't call me that, you moron!"

"Cheese-head!"

"Moron!"

"Cheese-head!"

"Can both of you kids stop!" I heard the famous Tatsumi saying very loud and Tsuzuki and Terazuma stopped immediately. Anyone else would have had to repeat themselves five or six times for them to even notice another presence in the room.

"I think I'll have to dock both your pays Mr. Tsuzuki and Mr. Terazuma for carrying on in such a disruptive fashion during working hours." He held up a hand to silence them as both dark haired men immediately began to wail their protest. "-Don't complain to me, it was both of your faults. Watari, if you have a moment I'd like to speak with you."

Holy crap, what would the cold ice-prince want to talk with me about? I must have done something bad, maybe destroyed an important landmark... I _knew _I shouldn't have tested that one particular potion out on is office plants when I was unable to find Tsuzuki that day…  
Puzzled I followed him and tried to send Tsuzuki a quick glance that I would come back (hopefully) but the Revolution-boy was fighting against the Cheese-boy. 5 dollars on Tsuzuki my dear people. Hmm maybe I should place a bet with Tatsumi...? Not that the guy would ever shell up if he lost.

I walked into his office and shut the door behind me. Tatsumi offered me a seat and like the good boy I am, I accepted his generous gesture and sat down.

"Mr. Watari, I just wanted to know for sure if you're really prepared to take the case with Mr. Tsuzuki?" He asked and looked to me with troubled eyes.

"I'm sure Tatsumi." I assured him, trying genuinely to assuage his current feelings of deep concern, so abundantly clear in his sapphire blue eyes. "I mean, it's not like Tsuzuki is some kind of dangerous cannibal who'd gonna eat me covered with sugar or chocolate!" Wait, I take that back... "Not unless you give us a generous meal budget that is…" I hinted subtly, waving my finger to and fro in his face.

I got my answer in a questioning expression and a raised eyebrow from Tatsumi. Then he sighed in defeat.

"Anyway Mr. Watari, I've fixed a place for you to live in Kyoto and a small hotel you can say in whilst you're investigating the Tokyo region. You will start with Tokyo today. The credit cards that will allow you access to your assigned monetary budget can be found in your desk and the meal budget money book also. (Notice: the little paper-thing Tsuzuki gets in the first episode of the anime" children's money book or something) I'm counting that you and he will at least use the money wisely; make sure to eat properly and don't spend so much on beer and desert!" He cautioned as he escorted me to the door. Just like him to take the fun out of everything! What good could I possibly do on this investigation if I couldn't wash away my aches and pains every night with a good stiff drink or ten?

When he opened the door we came face to face with a rare sight; Terazuma and Tsuzuki talking. Notice: _talking_! And congenially at that! I had to stop and clean my glasses just to make sure that a smudge on the lens wasn't playing tricks with my imagination.

"Well I'm glad that both of you have started to be more friendly towards one another," said Tatsumi, smiling approvingly. "I take back what I said about docking your pay. See you later Mr. Watari." He said and walked away with a small and quite satisfied smile on his face.

"Poor idiotic secretary!" Terazuma muttered as soon as Tatsumi was out of sight.

"For once I agree with you." Tsuzuki answered.

They looked at one other and smiled.

"Bye moron." Terazuma said and walked away.

"See ya later Cheese-head."

I sighed and walked to my desk. The credit cards and money book where all there, just like Tatsumi said and the booking details of the establishments in which we would be staying during the course of our investigation. Let's see… the business hotel in Tokyo – none too thrifty for Tatsumi! Very nice indeed and in Kyoto we had been booked into one of the estate rooms of the Kokakuro...hmmm...Wait a sec! ..._Kokakuro_...Kokakuro meant seeing _him _again!

That friend of Muraki's Oriya Mibu...

Kokakuro… Oriya Mibu. Otherwise know as the one that I desire...my love...

Calm down Yutaka. Calm down... Just be cool…

"THANK YOU _GOOOOD_!!"

Someone in Hokkaido

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Bahh, you're just imagining things again Tsuya."

"What a cheese-head, right Mikage?"

Tsuzuki

For the love of - Why does Watari scream like that? I swear that even the people in the north of Japan could have heard _that_.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, your mail has arrived."

"Oh, sankyuu Miss Kiriyu." I said and took the letters from the mail girl who smiled warmly at me before moving around to the other members of staff.

Let's see… bills, (no escaping the tax system, even in death) an invitation from the Count, (which I would be curtly ignoring, thankyou very much) a letter from Hisoka, (see previous response, as I was still rather shirty with him to say the least) an invitation from Count (Again? Just how many times did I have to curtly ignore this guy, anyhow?) and a plain white letter. Hmmm?  
Me wanna check the white letter! Strange that there was nothing on it except my name. Well time to open it. Probably a chain letter, knowing my luck…  
Some white petals fluttered out as soon as the seal was torn and fell to the desk. Some of them, I couldn't help but notice, were bloodstained.  
Strange, not even Muraki would do something like that if he was alive and the petals seemed so familiar… so nostalgic..

_White rose... I'm waiting..._

"What the hell is this?!"

I turned around to see Watari who strangely also had a letter in his hand but his was orange and some light orange petals fluttered free from the torn edges. How strange…

"Someone is trying to joke with me…" The scientist snorted, stowing the letter away in the desk drawer with an offended snort. Once it was out of sight, it was out of mind apparently, because the blonds' mood suddenly lifted. "By the way 'Suki, today we will go to our hotel in Tokyo!"

"Do we have to do this today?" I asked and felt like I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. I still wasn't feeling very well and my throat continued to tickle suspiciously.

Watari gazed at my sympathetically and I again got that strange feeling that he somehow knew exactly what I was thinking. "I know… I want to go home too but I've got an idea…" He said and came close enough to whisper in my ear.

"We can tell Tatsumi that we're going straight to the hotel but we'll head to a bar instead! How's about it? Ya up for it?"

Well that's what I would normally call a good idea but right then and there my body was screaming for a rest. However... if Watari wanted to go so badly then why the Hell not? It would probably do me some good to get out and have a bit of fun.

"Okay lets do it!" I said and saw Watari's happy smile increase twofold.

"Great! Let's go right now!" He cheered swishing his fist into the air.

Oh dear, looks to me like it's going to be a loong night. And that's good!

**_- EC - _**

Yayyy! I did the chapter 1 in my new fanfic "Forbidden Adoration" and just so you know, my other fanfic "Friends and memories" was just a little intro to this XD.  
I hope that ya liked it and sorry if the chapter was a bit strange because the first chapter is always a bit boring I think but anyway brownies to everyone and very much thanks to my friend NaPap who helped me with this. See ya later! Brownies to everyone!

By the way Muraki and Oriya will come in the next chapter!

Love, Michiko-michan


	2. Chapter 2:Lets meet in a bar!

**Chapter 2**

**Michiko-michan: **Yayy! Chapter two is here!

**Tsuzuki: **Whoa, you're so positive Michi! Not many persons have such energy! (Smile)

**Muraki: **If only my beloved could smile like that for me…

**Watari: **Sucks to be you! (Grins)

**Michiko-michan: **This is what happens when you eat three chocolate bars in a row! Heheh! And the reviewers have helped me out a lot!

**Oriya: **Can you really eat that much and not get sick?

**Michiko-michan: **Nonsense! It's just the tip of the iceberg!! And chocolate is my antidepressant don't you know? Without chocolate I would have been eating tablets or something...Those things I will make you eat Tsu!

**Tsuzuki: **…The chocolates or those pills?

**Michiko-michan: **Choose whatever you want but I just want to say one thing…

**Tatsumi: **Don't spend your money on such wasteful things!!

**Watari: **Tatsumi? When did you get here??

**Muraki: **How irritating. The way I figure it, the world would be soo much better without you and that boy and then you just have to go and ruin it all by strolling in...

**Hisoka: **I _am_ back you know. Just so I can make your face disappear from this world, you pervert!!

**Terazuma:** Tsuzuki!! This is the day when you will fall to the ground!

**Oriya Muraki: **Who's that?

**Watari: **A very big idiot, that's who. Show him 'Suki! Ten thousand yen on you!

**Tsuzuki: **Anytime, anywhere! But I must warn you; I won't hold back!

**Muraki: **I do _love_ it when Mr. Tsuzuki is like this...

**Tatsumi: **Pervert...

**Hisoka: **What about me?

**Everybody: **Shut up and go back to Miyajima!

**Michiko-michan: **Stop it!! All of you who are not the main characters go away!! You're giving me a headache!

**Tsuzuki: **Yeah everybody just go! And take Muraki with you!

**Muraki: **That's very mean of you dearest. No can do however, since this is my POV… Well half of it anyway. (Grin)

**Michiko-michan: **You heard him, now everybody please enjoy this chapter. I'm going to lie down and just sleep for the rest of this day! Brownies for y...(snore)

**Muraki**

_"They say that when a demon meets an angel of light, the angel can take the demon up to heaven and make that demon the most glorious of them all."_

I have re-read this text so many times that my memory of the first reading is starting to fade. To think that a little paragraph in a book in an ordinary bookshelf from the time in the university still remains in my memory… It is truly amazing. I'm actually not much for reading fiction but at that time, well you could eat anything up just to get out of the university.  
And here I am, at the famous Kokakuro with only those crazy girls and my friend Oriya for company. Things, you can imagine, are very boring now ne? What other competing thoughts might I have to fill up my days?

So many times I have thought of just killing some innocent person just to draw my beloved to me but I have managed to restrain my erstwhile desire at the last moment. Why, I cannot wholly explain. The urge to kill as it were appears to have simply abandoned my body as of late. I cannot say for sure whether I am relieved by this or disappointed. It certainly makes my efforts to reacquaint myself with my precious Guardian of Death that little more complicated, that much is certain.

How many times have I killed and been soaked by the innocents blood just to satisfy myself? To get strength from the moon and get the blessing for the revenge of my hateful brother Saki. But somehow my lust for revenge disappeared when the last piece of him burned down in the fire of Touda.  
The only thing that seemed to keep myself alive. Or so I had thought...

_Flashback_

_"You are truly stupid." The longhaired man said and looked at me with angry eyes._

_"Am I? You shouldn't talk so much Oriya. You're not quite a saint yourself, you know?"_

_"At least I am not an idiot who can't see that what he loves is right in front of him and it's definitely not Saki on whom his mind lingers!!" He said and snorted "I'm not blinded by revenge so that makes me higher than you."_

_"Love is an illusion Oriya and I understand if you're angry but-"_

_"Open your eyes Kazutaka! Look at this. I managed to save this when I found you in that lab!" He roared and threw me a piece of paper, almost disdainfully as though he were glad to be rid of it._

_He stormed out from the room and curious despite myself, I picked the thing up to take a closer look at it.  
It was the photograph. The picture of my beloved from my grandfathers' file. The only thing I ever had of him was now a little bit burnt on the side but still not destroyed._

_Symbolic, wouldn't you say?  
_

_Beloved where are you?_

What was Oriya trying to say? Even though Mr. Tsuzuki was the only one I ever possessed affection for didn't mean that I was _in_ love with him. Or was I? But what should I do if that were the case? He wouldn't even look at me now, assuming he had survived the fire of course. The only thing I remember was that I woke up from that cold slumber after he had stabbed me and I saw him, sitting there and gazing at his loyal Shikigami, with such a distant look in his beautiful, somber eyes. The same look like in the photograph. That utterly defeated and sad look. Making me want to run away with him and try to end that pain of his.  
I guess I was just seeing things but I thought I saw a woman too, like a spirit in front of him and gently she placed her hand on his cheek and he suddenly seemed to register her presence. He looked at her and smiled a smile I never seen before. A loving smile.  
_A smile that seems to never be just for me, _I thought, jealousy breathing over my heart.  
Then I heard that boy and I guess Mr. Tsuzuki did too because he turned his head away for just a moment and when he turned back she was gone. His eyes became distant again but filled with tears and I blacked out. My body didn't have the strength anymore but my mind was still wandering in a dream.

Suddenly I woke up again but I didn't feel the heat from the fire. Only coldness like I was sleeping in a poorly heated bed.  
On the edge of that poorly heated bed sat Oriya with a worried look on his face as he carefully monitored my every move.  
It took some patience but I soon recovered from my wounds and now I was feeling pretty much myself again and I was planning to return to my work at the Tokyo general hospital as soon as I could. Only because my dear but ever so annoying friend said that I should and now I'm waiting on him and one of his girls to join me back on the trip to Tokyo.  
Talk about boring, I would rather search for Mr. Tsuzuki and give him thousands of roses that would match his beauty.  
Maybe they wouldn't be enough to match him… No… not all the roses in this world could.

"Come on you sly doctor-cutie, we're going to be late!"

If only Oriya didn't take that girl with him. She's so vulgar and annoying. I should have objected from the beginning about this. I hadn't the patience to tolerate the long drive from Kyoto to Tokyo with that woman, without succumbing to an almost irrepressible urge to kill her. Well that should draw Mr. Tsuzuki to me ne? Not that there would have been much left to find after Oriya was through with me.

"Muraki? We should get going now and by the way she's sitting in the back, so you can bloody well wipe that scowl off of your face." Oriya said, carrying some bags out the front door of Kokakuro and throwing them in the trunk of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked politely, feeling a slight rage running in my veins.

"I'm going to stay at your house for a while and don't say anything because you have been in my place too long and now it's my turn. Fair's fair." He said and tried to close the boot. I grabbed a hold of it to prevent him from getting any further along with it.

"It's fine but that woman shall not be in my house on the condition that you wish to keep her alive." I said calm but inside I could feel my temper slowly rising. Had my beloved affected me with his temper?

"Don't worry about that. She'll be at Mr. Korunai's home for a few days and after that she'll visit her family for a week or two at Tokyo." He said, knocking my hand away so that he could finally shut the trunk. He scratched his hair as he slowly wound his way around the car and slid into the passenger seat.

I took the seat next to him and started the engine. I feel sorry for her family having this strange woman in their house. I could have killed her and make it look like an accident and judging by her personality I could only imagine that they would thank me for it.

**Tsuzuki**

**(A bar in Tokyo)**

God I love this place! Full of Sake and good friends! And especially my dear friend Watari! Am I drunk? Why yes I am! Pass the tequila please!

"You had enough?" Watari asked me and glanced at me with a drunken look.

"NOOOO! " I screamed out and shook my empty glass at him.

"GOOD!" He screamed back and filled up his glass and mine together. We drank both quickly and started to laugh soon thereafter.

"I love you so _mucho_ Tsuzakay!" He said and hugged me and the smell of beer came from his breath.

"I love ya too _Watajii_!" Good grief I'm starting to talk strange… That means that my drunken state have just upped a notch and I will probably black out soon.  
I don't know how much I've had but it must have been a fair amount because I could no longer feel the annoying itching that had been teasing the back of my throat all day. I love alcohol!

"Suki, ya know...I've always..luved ya… (Hic) If I'm not having a boyfriend in twenty years I will be yurs!" Watari said, slurring every word of what might have been an otherwise endearing statement. Man… was he drunk!

"It's okay Tari, I'll be yours forevaaa!" I answered and hugged him hard and felt warm inside myself.

This is certainly a loong night. I wonder when the bar was gonna close… Still it was only one o'clock in the morning, which meant plenty of time to kick on! Party, party, party!

"Tsuzuki, it's time too go! We gotta find our hotel! … Or something…" Watari cried out and tugged my arm.

"NO! I wanna stay!" I complained and tried to take his hand from my arm but failed.

Everything came as a blur and I took my bag that was on the pub's floor… Stupid idea of Watari to have those with us. We'll only loose them the more we drink and I don't want to go the hotel, _NO_!  
I felt the cool air when we stumbled outside and Watari started to act even more strangely now that we were standing up. He was wobbling from side to side to be precise.

The sight was so funny that I started to giggle, knowing that Watari was going to be angry that I was laughing at him.

And sure enough. "What the hell are ya giggling 'bout?" He asked and slurred every word, his hand holding tight to his bag and it seemed too heavy for him because his whole body was starting to lean drastically to the left.

I started to laugh and felt my stomach ache. I don't know what had got into me but he looked so funny with his blond hair everywhere and his angry face was priceless. Like a red tomato in the midst of all this blond.

I laughed even more at the thought of a tomato with a blond wig and Watari started to pout.

Suddenly I felt myself lose my balance and I fell backwards, dragging Watari along in my hysterical laughter.

We both landed hard on the footpath and curious I looked up too see who the person was that I had tripped over and it was some kind of guy with long brown hair and the other guy beside him looked so familiar. _Very_ familiar in fact.

**Oriya**

What in the world? Isn't this the guy that Muraki likes? Well whatever the case he seems to be very drunk and his friend too.

Wait… why do I get this strange feeling when I see that blond guy? He's laughing like there's no tomorrow but I can't seem to take my eyes off of him.

His hair is everywhere and his face is flushed but he's...adorable.

"Mr. Tsuzuki!" I heard next to me. Oh… _right,_ Muraki was with me here and he seemed very happy, to say the least. Hasn't he done enough to Mr. Lavender-eyes?

Apparently not. The lavender-guy started to laugh and his friend dragged him up while he was laughing too.

"Who are yoooouu?" Lavender-eyes asked and pointed at me with his finger. He couldn't quite seem to hold it steady though and it wobbled about all over the place before settling on a point just below my chin and somewhere, I suppose, in the general vicinity of my chest.

"Excuse me?" I asked and tried to understand what he was saying. Good Lord, how I _loathe _conversing with drunken people. It was enough that time in university when Muraki got drunk and vomited on the- Oh dear god in heaven don't think of that Oriya!

The wobbling people tried to walk away from us, forgetting their bags in their rush to get who the fuck knows where but suddenly the purple-eyed one stopped in his tracks.

He reversed right back to Muraki and his eyes got thinner like he was trying to recognize the man in front of him.

Muraki raised an eyebrow and grinned. He really enjoyed having this purple-eye friend near.

"Watari, this man looks familiar!" He slurred and his blonde friend started to giggle and poke on Muraki.

"He's soft! And all white Tsuzuki!" He stuck his index finger in the air as though an idea had just come to him. "Maybe he's a vanilla candy! I know! Let's eat him!" The blonde said and started to lick his pink lips.

"Mr. Watari, I'm not a vanilla candy." Muraki said calmly and closed his eyes as he apparently went to great effort, to exercise patience.

_Watari_ it was. Right… so it was him I saw when I was fighting with that boy in Kyoto about…. six months ago now. It was that blonde man next to that secretary. Now my memory starts to come back.

A growl was heard next to me and I saw Muraki trying to take Mr. Watari off of his shoulder. The blonde fellow seemed a bit dizzy as did his friend and both seemed to be balancing themselves on either side of Muraki.

"Watari, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all… You know I'm so drunk… I can't even see… good and stuff." Lavender said and blinked his purple eyes a few times.

"How many fingers?" Mr. Watari asked and put up three fingers in front of the dizzy brunette.

"Fifteen!" He stated and laughed hysterically again and the blond joined him, clutching on to Muraki's shoulder.

Muraki was rather displeased with the attention and with one hand he pushed the man away from his shoulder right in to my arms.

My arms!

Mr. Watari looked at me, nose to nose and with his honey brown eyes starring into mine I was paralyzed.

He smiled a drunken smile and blushed a bit.

"My love..." He murmured out from his delicate lips and a scent of beer and sake filled my lungs.

Still I was in my own little world with the blonde in my arms and not noticing Muraki's question filled look on his face but who cared? I think I'd fallen for this drunkard! He was such a beautiful guardian of death.., I guess I _have_ been with Muraki too long. Now I'm starting to get feelings for a dead person too!

"Eeek! It's Muraki!!"

Mr. Watari and I turned our heads towards the source of the voice and I saw the purple-eyed one was looking at Muraki with a fearsome expression on his beautiful features. Seems to be trouble brewing, to say the least.

I guess Muraki tried to make a move on him and he recognized the behavior pattern, if not the doctor himself.

The man in my arms pulled himself away and stood between Muraki and the brunette, glaring at the doctor.

"One step closer you albino freak and I will transform ya into a… um..._bunny_!" He said and proudly glanced at the man behind him.

Muraki raised his eyebrow and looked at the flushed blonde with an expression that clearly said 'You're really stupid aren't you?".

The blonde seemed to sense this and got an angry look in his eyes.

"What the fuck _ever, _man, don't go giving me that high and mighty, I'm so much smarter than you look! You so much as lay _one_ disgusting vanilla finger on my pal and I will make your regret it! I was raised in Osaka, you know!" He stated proudly with his Kansai-dialect.

"I'm feeling dizzy..."Purple-eyes said and started to look to the sky with a pale face.

"Not now, I'm trying to save ya! Be happy!" Mr. Watari said and continued to rattle off another thousand reasons that Muraki should be afraid of him, not noticing his friend falling to the ground behind him.

Ouch… that must have hurt...

Only when he turned around to look at him did he see the blacked out man on the street.

"Tsuzuki! Don't leave me all alone here with _him_!" He cried out and took one of the garbage cans locks and smashed it on his head after which he promptly fell to the ground, having successfully knocked himself unconscious.

Muraki and I observed this entire bizarre scene with large eyes, not really knowing what to do. But I guess Muraki already had something in his mind because he was walking towards lavender-eyes with a not so innocent gleam in his own silver orbs.

"What are you doing?" I asked wearily as Muraki took his little drunken boy in his arms.

"I'm taking him home." He said this easily, like a little boy taking in a stray puppy and smiled.

"You just can't do that bastard! Haven't you tortured him enough?" I shouted and Muraki raised again for the third time that night, his eyebrow.

Sometimes I just really want to kick the bastard.

"You can take the other man and the bags and I will take Mr. Tsuzuki. Now, come, come you sly man." He said, turning around with his guardian in his arms and I turned around seeing the two bags on the street and the knocked out blondie.

"Shit."

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Master, the letters are sent now. Though it's in the night."

"It's alright. Just so long as they receive them by morning, there is no cause for concern."

"But… if you don't mind my asking, why do you want to send those letters? And especially to such a strange address?"

"Because those people are _mine_. I know where they are… They are after all the most seductive flowers in my garden. My little innocent white rose and my confident sunflower...How I _adore_ them."

_"Petals will once again rain over their bodies. They will cry and scream and try to run away from my grasp once more but I will never let them free from my Eden..."_

_-__**EC**__-_

**Michiko-michan**: Arghh!! I get scared of that person!!

**Watari**: Then why did you make him up?

**Michiko-michan**: He was much kinder before he was a little--OMG I'm giving away the story! Quiet Watari!

**Watari**: (pouts)

**Tsuzuki**: _"Petals will once again rain over their bodies" _What the hell is that Michi!? (reads)

**Muraki**: What a beautiful and adoring image in my mind… You my dearest just lying naked in a silk bed with a rich violet color on it, matching your bewitching eyes, with red rose petals raining over your lean body, pleading to be touched and-

**Tsuzuki**: Can you shut the hell up!! (blushing)

**Michiko-michan**: It's like poetry...(awestruck)

**Watari**: You're blushing! Tsuzuki is blushing! (Points at Tsuzuki)

**Oriya**: I can see that...(Very tired)

**Watari**: You seems to be very tired lately… Want me to check you out?!

**Oriya**: No… Maybe later if we go into a room by ourselves? (Smiles)

**Michiko-michan**: Don't you dare go in to my bed, that's all I have to say. It's reserved for Tsu and Muraki… You can use the others... (Counts money with Tatsumi)

**Watari**: That's unfair!

**Tsuzuki**: What the hell are you talking about dammit! (Blushing even more)

**Muraki**: Nothing to be ashamed of my little sweet and loveable Mr. Tsuzuki. Your desire for me has just begun. Everybody knows that! So then let me satisfy you for nights on end for the rest of this eternity. …No, not even that would satisfy me..

**Tsuzuki**: WHAT!?

**Muraki**: Not enough? Your piercing eyes looks like stars made of amethyst, unreachable for normal people and even gods. Your lips are just as soft as the petals from a single rose, every time I touch your skin it makes me shudder and yearning for more of that sensation. That hair of yours is like silk running through my fingers and when I hear you saying my name I just want to make that voice moan for me alone. The only thing I want is to have you under me, screaming out in pleasure… my sweet darling Asato..

**Tsuzuki**: ... (Dumbstruck)

**Michiko-michan**: (Applauds to Muraki)

**Watari**: Oriya… can't you say words like that to me?!

**Oriya**: Don't ask me to prattle off that sort of nonsense. He's Muraki. I'm Oriya...

**Michiko-michan**: Well, thanks for everything and I hope that this chapter has been in your taste. Brownies for everybody and see ya on chapter 3!( I don't know if this chapter was short)


	3. Chapter 3:The Muraki mansion

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Michiko-michan does not own Descendants of Darkness, nor Yami no Matsuei or any of its' affiliated characters.

**X **

**Michiko-michan: **I'm so happy, now it's chapter 3 WAN!! 14 reviews, I'm the best!

**Tsuzuki + Watari: **(Applaud)

**Oriya: **I can't believe you're so happy about it... (Groans)

**Michiko-michan: **I'm happy because I'm happy!! What's so wrong with that?

**Muraki: **Be nice Oriya, she's done a good job finishing this chapter and has even managed to get good grades on her tests.

**Watari: **You're just cheering her on 'cause she has you all over Tsuzuki, dear Dr. Perve.

**Muraki: **That's right! Why shouldn't I be happy? And it's a whole world better than grumbling at her like Oriya's doing.

**Oriya: **It's Lavender-eyes fault that I'm grumpy!

**Tsuzuki: **What have _I_ done?!

**Muraki: **Nothing dearest, it's just he's having problems sleeping again...

**Oriya: **That guy didn't let me have a wink of sleep all night!

**Watari: **_WHAT_?!

**Tsuzuki: **(Blinks) I don't understand… is Oriya my boyfriend now?

**Michiko-michan: **Whoa, wrong pairing! You guys stick to your contract!

**Muraki: **Oriya...Mr. Tsuzuki..._What_ in the name of the bloodstained goddess have you done?! (Twitching eyebrow)

**Tsuzuki: **What are you talking about!? And stop that Muraki!

**Oriya: **No, no, no, it wasn't Tsuzuki being with _me _that kept me up. It was _Terazuma_ and Tsuzuki you morons! (Angry)

**Watari:** (Falling out from his chair)

**Tsuzuki: ...**

**Muraki: ...**

**Watari: **(Climbing up off of the floor) Dear God, that's even worse!

**Oriya: **(Still raving, not noticing their stunned expressions) They were fighting all night long! They didn't stop to rest, not once! They're just like two kids, _why_ _me?_!

**Watari: **Ahh, don't scare me like that Ori! I was kind of thinking that Tsuzuki and Terazuma were having--

**Tsuzuki: **Shut up Watari or you'll traumatize me... (Hides his face behind his hands)

**Muraki: **I'm relieved it wasn't anything like that. (Sighs) But just for the record Mr. Tsuzuki, don't you dare have sex with that Tera-fellow.

**Tsuzuki:**(Cheeks bulge and he runs to the toilet)

**Muraki: …**Did I say something wrong?

**Oriya:**(Sleeps on the couch)

**Watari: **Yes ya did doc! _Naaaw…_ (Looking at the snoozing Oriya)

**Michiko-michan: **Well, enough about that now. Hope you all enjoy the third chapter of this fanfic! Brownies for-

**Terazuma: **Hey you promised me that I would come back in this chapter asshole!

**Muraki: **You... (Twitching eyebrow)

**Terazuma: **(Notices the eyebrow) Gah!! Get this maniac away from me!!

**Watari: **Let's see... em… _Nein_! Attack! Muraki, let's see if you're just as good as Tsuzuki when it comes to kicking Tera's ass.

**Oriya:** (Snore)

**Tsuzuki: **I've never felt so sick in my life...-_WHAT_ _ARE_ _YOU_ _DOING_ _HERE_!!

**Muraki:** Me? I've been here since the first chapter deare-

**Tsuzuki: **Not you! Hajime you fucking _bastard_, get the hell out of here!!

**Terazuma:** Why don't you and that albino freak go and get a room?!

**Tsuzuki:** Why you...

**Muraki:** Now, now...calm down you two-

**Terazuma:** Shut up you fucking-

**Tsuzuki: **Why don't _you_ shut up you shape-changing freak?! I'm the only one who's allowed to talk to Kazutaka Muraki that way! Not you, only me! So take your ugly face and piss off or I'll make you-

**Terazuma:** (Runs away)

**Watari:** And the winner is 'Suki! (Grin)

**Muraki:** Mr. Tsuzuki...I wasn't aware that you was so protective when it was about me...

**Tsuzuki: **Argh, shut up! (Blush)

**Michiko-michan:** Okay, stop it now! I'm the author and I demand quiet!!

**Watari:** Quiet yourself, ya Swedish shrimp! You're waking up Ori!

**Michiko-michan:** I'm the author! _You _shut up!

**Oriya: **Dammit, _all _of you shut up! Just let me sleep!!

**Michiko-michan:** Okay, like I was saying before… enjoy the third chapter of this fanfic! Brownies for you!

**Tsuzuki:** Me wanna brownie!! (Cries)

**Oriya: **Quiet!!

Watari

OMG! Thank god that it was just a dream... But still… a very funny dream. How often do you see me wearing bunny-ears and Tsuzuki dressed as the mad hatter?

I think the most important questions is; how much did I have to drink last night? God, my head is _aching_ and I feel like I've been smashed in the forehead by something hard and heavy. Maybe it was all that tequila...

Wait, there's someone warm and snoring next to me in this… holy shit, _**huge**_ bed!

White sheets, white pillows the size of my desk at home and me in a white T-shirt with my boxer shorts on (thank god for that) and Tsuzuki! He too was outfitted in an over-sized T-shirt with boxers and we were both in this bed… But where the hell _was _this bed? I needed an explanation! And why was everything _white_, for goodness sake!

Had we been kidnapped?  
Tsuzuki emitted another snore and as calm as a little child he continued to sleep there next to me. It was terribly cute but now wasn't the time to be appreciating it. Who had kidnapped us?! Time to wake my little cutie!  
I leaned over and started to blow some air in his ear (that always works, folks!) and suddenly he just opened his eyes and looked at me a tired expression. He's got a hangover, all right!

"Please Watari, don't do that again or you'll see what happens." He said with a husky voice and an evil glare. He's like a woman with PMS when he has a hangover.

"Sorry Tsuzuki but I kinda need you awake. Look around; don't you think it's a strange situation we're in?" I asked with a raised eyebrow while Tsuzuki looked at me with a confused and sleepy expression.

"Like what?" He asked and cuddled himself in the blankets. It seems like he's going to be stupid today.

"Well, we're not in our own beds for a start and I don't think it's our hotel either." I said with patience, much like a mother explaining to her 5-year old son that hens lays eggs, not candy.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and suddenly he jumped up from the bed and stared at everything from his clothes to the sheets beneath which we were sleeping. You could easily see the fear starting to develop in his eyes, suggesting he was all but prepared to hurl himself face first out the window.  
I climbed out of the bed as well and tried to find some evidence as to where our bags and own clothes were residing.

"Where are we and where's my _coat_!" Tsuzuki shrieked as he all but upended the room in a desperate bid to unearth his treasured black leather garment.

"We should probably be looking for our money rather than your coat Tsuzuki." I pointed out, quite logically I felt but he seemed unable or perhaps unwilling to hear me. Poor Tsuzuki was going wild.

"But I was keeping my saved money for at least three or four good desserts with me! It was in my _coat_ and I _love_ my coat!" He screamed wearing an expression as though the world itself were going to end.

What money? Oh right… _that_ money. God save the soul who has apparently swindled said savings because Tsuzuki will surely kick the crap out of them.' He's in full-blown rampage mode now.  
And who wouldn't be? As far as I know, Tsuzuki has been saving that money for some months now because he wanted to go to that expensive restaurant with high quality desserts and that stuff costs a lot. Amazing that he had kept this secret from Tatsumi.  
A noise was heard and I turned my head to the door. I suddenly felt stupid that I hadn't gone immediately to it, having convinced myself that we'd been kidnapped. How could I forget the _door_? I hope it's not locked.  
I walked carefully over to it and Tsuzuki followed me at a tiptoe. I tried my luck but I seemed to have run out that day because it was locked.  
Tsuzuki started to kick on the door and screamed so many unhealthy words that it would make your grandmas ear crumple like a dry leaf in autumn.  
Suddenly a noise was heard again and we both backed up a few steps from the door.

"Ehh Watari, I think it's that person who kidnapped us." Tsuzuki said and took one more step back.

"Well, it's time to show them what Yutaka Watari is made of! Stand back Tsuzuki!" I said walked to the door, awaiting the person with a clenched fist.

No sooner had I prepared myself, then the door swung open and I threw myself at the person, not bothering to check who it was before I nailed my fist square into their jaw, almost lifting the sorry individual off of his feet. Hell yeah, points to Yutaka!  
But when I looked at the body on the floor I got one hell of a shock.  
What the fuck have I done?! The person was none other than Oriya Mibu! Someone hit me with a rock now and do it hard!

Tsuzuki

"Oh my god Tsuzuki! I've killed the person I love!"

Whoa, wait a little bit! Did Watari, the person who doesn't fall in love with _anybody_, just admit out loud to being in love with the man who's the best friend of the guy who was willing to cut my head off and failing that sexually harass me into an early grave?  
What is _wrong_ with this world?

Well, never mind that now. Having knocked out his 'love' Watari had given us a valuable opening to run our asses on outta there but I suppose the only way to get to the running, is to convince Watari that he has not killed the man, only knocked him out cold for a while.

"Watari, he's not dead, just taking a very heavy nap. Now come on! We've gotta get outta this freaky kidnapper's harem!" I tried to say but Watari was too busy carrying our captor to the bed, to listen to me. He was even cooing in a soft, soothing bedside manner and caressing the guys' forehead as though he were about to die, for the love of..!

"I can't leave him here!" He complained and glared at me as though I were the most insensitive, unfeeling twat on the face of the earth.

"Fine then, _**I**_ will go and search for our things okay?" I said and turned away from him and out through the door, entering the dark corridor beyond.

Is this a ghost house? Well then I'm in some big trouble. Oh dear. I may be a dead guy but I most certainly have never been a big fan of the old phantom, I'll confess.  
And my head still hurts!  
I walked into the darkness and my bare feet felt the coldness of the stone floor. Well it's not some scary-sounding floor because if it was I would have been running the hell out of there and screaming bloody murder at the same time. There's only so much a seriously hung-over mans nerves can take!  
I looked to my right and jumped at my on reflection on a very tall mirror. Good grief how big this t-shirt is! And long! It's probably ending on my knees. It's more like a dress than a shirt.  
But enough about that. Dear God, this place is spooky… Don't think about ghosts, no ghosts, _**no**__**ghosts**_ Tsuzuki! My eyes fell upon a very big closet. Maybe my coat was in there and Watari's also? I opened it but knowing my luck I didn't find what I was searching for. There were only some white coats and jackets. Strange.  
Who the _hell_ would own a wardrobe entirely composed of white clothes, with no other colors to shake things up a bit?

…

Oh no… now the pieces are starting to come together. That guy Watari professed to be in love with… a big cold house, white clothing and that strange, almost oppressive atmosphere...That could only mean-

"Hello Mr. Tsuzuki." I heard a very familiar voice say and I prayed to the 12 gods that it wasn't _**him**_.

I turned around slowly, almost dramatically and sure enough, there stood the one person I'd hoped I'd left for dead in the burning debris of Kyoto, those many months ago.

Kazutaka Muraki.

'_**What the hell are you waiting for! RUN!'**_ My mind screamed and knowing good advice when I heard it, I turned around in an almost robotic haze, bent both arms into a running posture and _ran the_ _hell away from him_.

Yes, you read right. Asato Tsuzuki, reputedly the most powerful Guardian of Death in all the Ministry of Hades, Enma's right hand man, ran away like a little girl. Guilty as charged. But seriously, if you had spent as much time being groped by this guy as I had, running away would become an instant reflex for you too!

I skidded around the corner and charged towards the room Watari was currently occupying. I didn't know that I was that good at running and heading in the right direction at the same time but I guess when the motivation is great enough...

"WATARI!" I bellowed with all the force of my lungs and tried to open the door but it was locked. _Locked._ Oh my god! Why on earth did he feel the need to _lock it behind me_? … On seconds thought, I don't want to know.

"I'm busy right now Tsuzuki, bring the clothes back later! I trying to rescue the one I love!" He scolded from behind the door.

This _can't_ be happening! Stupid idiot Watari! Open the door, dammit!

"He's not _dead_ for the love of God! But _you _will be if you don't open this door _right NOW_- well… more dead then you already are- WATARI! Open the door you—"

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I didn't mean to frighten you. Come… let me make it up to you" I heard Muraki's purring breath come stealing up into the hallway behind me like a sinuous breeze. The hair bristled on the back of my neck as I turned and met that eager, steely gray gaze.

I looked at him with big eyes and felt paralyzed in every sense of the word. My back was pressed against the door as I watched this person whom I had taken to be dead step back into my life in a contradiction so sharp it could cause the very air to bleed between us. Has he come back to torture me? He was so close now…. right in front of me and he smiled that familiar perverse smirk. I prayed that he wasn't going to do anything further but knowing him he _would_. Oh, he _would._ His breath was nearing my ear and I felt shivers go down my whole body. …

Oh dear.

Suddenly, the pressure against my back disappeared and I fell backwards into someone's arm and got twisted around and back to my feet so quickly it was all a blur.  
I saw disappointed shock register on Muraki's face as he looked upon the person in front of me with great distaste.

"One step closer Dr. Perve and I will punch ya' in da nose!" Watari said while holding me behind him. Great, so _now_ he can help. Wonder what happened to love-guy?

"Do you really think you can stop me Mr. Watari?" Muraki said with a smirk on his face, looking at me like a wolf looks on his dinner before he takes a bite. Oh dear.

I heard a grunt from behind us and Watari and I turned our heads to see the brown haired guy, standing beside us, gingerly nursing his bruised jaw. I saw a small pink blush flare across Watari's cheeks and he tried desperately to focus his attention on anything other than his handiwork. Man, he must be embarrassed.

"Careful Muraki. The blondie has a strong fist." He said and smiled kindly at Watari. And I thought I was the one who could blush until my cheeks fell off! Poor Watari. But my thoughts concerning Watari's embarrassment were soon erased with the big question of the hour; where my coat and my other belongings where.

"Muraki, where the hell is my stuff!? My coat, my clothes, my goddamn underwear?!" I roared and tried to make him see that I was as angry as hell.

But as usual he just offered me that perverted look and smiled as though he were privy to all the secrets of the world.

"And why should you need any of that? You're just as beautiful in the clothes you're wearing now... or lack thereof."

"Okay, that's it..._**Give me my clothes dammit or I'll poke that eye out**_!" I screamed and made to rush at him, as though fully intending to follow through with my threat but Watari was quicker and grabbed me before I even had the chance to do it.

I tried to shake free from his grip but Watari only held tighter and didn't give me the chance to attack Muraki.

"He's not worth it Tsuzuki!" He said loudly and held me even tighter as I struggled and fought against his hold.  
Muraki started to chuckle but cut himself off rather abruptly when he got a glare from the brown haired guy. Now _that_ was very strange.

"I'm sorry if you've gotten the wrong impression of us. I know that my friend can be an asshole, but that's how he is." He said, flashing another tell tale glare at Muraki. A glare that Muraki curtly ignored. "My name is Oriya Mibu. I hope that you're not angry with us. We happened upon the two of you last night, in a rather intoxicated state and when you both blacked out shortly thereafter, we couldn't just leave you, could we?"

Watari and I looked at Oriya Mibu and I felt my anger start to gradually dissipate in light of his honesty.  
Oriya sighed and moved closer. I backed a step, not because of him you understand but because Muraki was following him.

"My name is Yutaka Watari and this fellow here is Asato Tsuzuki." Watari said to Oriya, all purr and eyelashes. I grunted managing to convey in so few words my overwhelming lack of interest.

I felt a foot came crashing down on my toes and Watari glared into my watering eyes. It was a look that said; "Be nice or bye bye 'Suki".

Well, it wasn't as though it was easy to be polite with Muraki watching my every move in much the same manner that I look upon an apple pie. (Except Muraki wasn't drooling so much.)

But I could see the lust in his miss-matched eyes. That he can experience such human emotions after everything he has done is a miracle really. Isn't it enough that he tried to cut my head off and surgically attach his brothers' consciousness to my body? I mean, come on! What a turn off! I will _never_ put so much as a finger on that man. I'd rather go and die! (Like that's gonna happen again.)

Watari and Oriya were chatting quite amicably with one another and I rolled my eyes at their display. Goddammit, aren't we supposed to be doing the going of the running right about now? And isn't _anyone _going to tell me where the Hell my coat is? I mean, enough is enough!

"I only plan to ask this one more time before I go on a rampage, where is my coat!?" I snapped and glared at Muraki, wishing that he would answer this time.

Oriya and Watari turned their heads to look on our little "conversation". Of course Muraki just smiled in his own wicked little way and for the love of god, he actually _purred_ every word that came out of his mouth, out from those pale inviting lips... Oh dear, don't think like that Asato!

"Oh… they're somewhere close by. Though I do prefer seeing you in the clothes you are wearing now. After all the less you wear, the more your beauty is revealed to me, dearest…" He said and took the chance to slink in closer.

I felt my cheeks get hot and I tried to say something mean to him but I couldn't get a word out of my mouth, damn myself!  
Watari sighed and placed himself between Muraki and me.

"I told ya doc, keep your seducing pale fingers off of my pal." He said with a warning in his voice and pointed with his own finger in front of Muraki's face. Somehow it feels like this has happened before.

Muraki frowned a little but that expression disappeared from his face and he started to smile another wicked smile.

"Like I said before, do you really think that you could stop me, Mr. Watari?" He asked and he smiled even more.

Watari looked at him angrily and put his hands on his hips, glaring challengingly at the taller man. Oriya and I looked nervously at both of them and then my fellow brunette took it upon himself to salvage the situation before things became truly ugly.

"I put your belongings in another room, as there is very little storage space here. I thought that it was better that way. And concerning your coat Mr. Tsuzuki, that is there also. I can show you both there." He said and started to walk out from the room, suggesting without so many words that we should follow.

I walked after him and so did Watari and Muraki for that matter.  
Watari quickly hastened to his side like a little cat chasing a butterfly and started talking non-stop with him. Good grief, Watari must be pretty smitten with that guy. Even if he hadn't so much as told me so, it wouldn't have taken long to see it. He must learn to hide it more.

Yeah, like I have the right to say that.  
A felt a hand on my hip and I didn't need to look to know whose it was.  
Muraki's breath started to tickle my skin again and shivers ran over my back. Sometimes I just hate that sensation.

"I've really missed you. I can't count how many times I've been thinking about you dearest, how many times I have seen you in my dreams…" He said and his other hand ran over my chest and he pushed me against the far wall.  
I tried to push him away and when that didn't work tried to call on Watari but Muraki's pale hand came over my mouth, preventing me from saying anything.

"Hush, hush beloved. I don't want him to disturb our little enjoyment, ne?"

Watari and Oriya continued their walk and laughed together. Can't they see that someone needs some help?  
Muraki's hand moved when Oriya and Watari had rounded the corner and were out of sight. He smiled at me while his silver eye stared into my cursed purple orbs.  
I tried to look away but his hand ran over my cheek, forcing me to look at him.  
A pale finger touched my under lip and he smiled even more.

"To think that I've finally brought you here, into my very home. It makes my whole body shiver..." He murmured and closed his eyes as though to fully savor and appreciate the sensation.  
Oh dear, I can't take this anymore. His lips are so close to mine and I can feel the warmth of his breath stealing into my mouth and over my tongue.

"Take your hands off of me, you perve!" I said angrily and pushed him away. I tried to strike him with my hand but failed and I felt his fingers clasp my wrist in an iron grip and he turned it over so that the knuckles faced down towards the ground. It forced me to put my back to him and I hissed at the pain it sent through my muscles as he slid in against the curve of my spine, pressing his lips to my ear and engaging my residual attention by curving the arch of my hand over and away from the joint of my wrist. I almost couldn't fathom his words, exquisite though the pain was.

"Naughty Mr. Tsuzuki… Is that the way you treat the person who carried you in his arms all the way to his mansion?" He asked and I winced because of the agony he bestowed upon my caged wrist, damn him!

"Damn you, I don't care if I was bleeding somewhere and you somehow rescued me from a big, mean demonic monster, I would never thank you for the rest of my afterlife!" I roared and felt the grip to my wrist losing. Surprising, considering the heat of my words.  
I spun around and tried to glare at him but it was hard with his overconfident smile. Damn I hate him when he does that!

"I have a suggestion for you, Mr. Tsuzuki."

**Watari**

Thank you God for showing me mercy, having created such a perfect person in this world. (Perfect and sexy as hell!)  
His voice is just faultless, like music in my ears and the way he walks is just beguiling!

"Mr. Watari?" He asked and my pulse just kicked up a notch whilst looking into his dark (wholly sensual) eyes.

"Y-yes?" I said, sounding like a high-school girl in love.

He stared at me for a while and then sighed and continued walking. No points to Yutaka...  
Suddenly he stopped in front of a door and with one of his delicate and slim hands he opened it and a flash of light speared out, hitting our eyes. Sometimes I hate that color white.  
Oriya went to the wall closet and took out our bags and coats, smiling at me as he held them up for my inspection. Good lord, my legs are like spaghetti right now and I no doubt probably looking like a fool with drool hanging down from the corner of his mouth.  
But I just can't seem to help myself! He's so sexy in his red yukata! I just wanna jump into bed with him right now! Okay, that was a bit slutty… Bad Yutaka!

"Your coats and bags, just as I promised Mr. Watari." He said and passed them into my shaking hands.

"You don't need to call me Mr. Watari, just say Watari." I answered, making a V-sign with my free hand and offering him a sunny smile. I hope this doesn't scare him off.

"All right then, you call me Oriya and I'll call you Watari, deal?" He said and gave me another smile whilst closing the closet. Hmm… wonder if he's ever made out in a closet…?

I'm naughty today.

He observed me for some seconds and then suddenly walked right up to me and then we were nose to nose. Somehow I recognize this episode. His brown eyes were piercing my own and every inch of my body was paralyzed, like he had a spell over me.  
I swear my heart will jump out like in those cartoons and I will soon be howling like a wolf. And I don't mean in a Muraki-ish-way.

"Watari, would you join me for lunch?"

Oh gosh, I think my heart just done leapt right out of my chest!  
I was so shocked by the fact that I had captured the pimp-boys attention so quickly, that I gasped and backed up a step. _Breathe boy, _I tell myself, feeling my body temperature rise several palpable degrees.

"Maybe I didn't phrase myself quite right… " He murmured, turning his head away and pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"No! No, it- it was fine! Really! I didn't really know my own feelings Oriya, so don't blame yourself!" I answered very quickly forgetting to take a breath such was my glee. Oriya sent me a question filled glance.

"What are you talking about…?" His expression suddenly lightened, as though something else had come to his mind. "I know! Do you want something special to eat? Muraki's got everything in his kitchen." He said cheerfully and I swear my bottom lip just about dropped down to the floor. Here I was idiotically thinking that he meant a date but it was just a question of whether or not I was hungry. Dear Jesus, unearth my coffin and inter me all over again because I may as well have never crawled out of the dirt!  
Oriya had started questioning me about my favorite food and other things that I didn't have the heart to listen to, when I became even more distracted by a strange rustling noise that was coming from my bag. I opened it with a rush, throwing the coats on the floor in my haste to extricate the noisy burden.  
003 came zooming out of my bag in a feathered fury and started to bite me on the ear.

"Whaa! 003 stop that! Bad owl!" I shrieked, trying to catch the little bastard with my hand but failing each and every time. Oriya watched the scene with an amused smile and 003 finally seemed to notice his presence and weaved out of my reach in order to perch on his hair.

"What a cute one. Is he yours?" Oriya asked, reaching up with one finger to stroke the annoying little birds' head, as he nestled into the dark brown locks of his hair. Oh, why can't I be an owl?

"Yes, his name is 003 and he's not cute...Only disturbing." I muttered and glared at 003, as I leant over to pick the coats up from the floor, sighing quietly to myself. This just _sucks_. For a moment there, just a _moment,_ I thought that prince charming was asking me on a date or something.  
Bye, bye dream, it seems like getting that date is going to take a long time.

Poor me… I felt pretty down. I needed 'Suki round to help me fix my mood… maybe I could steal some chocolate from him and then we could drink tequila or something...

Speaking of Tsuzuki… where the Hell was he?

More importantly, where the Hell was Muraki?

**Tsuzuki**

"What kind of deal?" I asked, getting a very bad feeling about where this might be going.

Muraki just smiled at me and I had to suppress a very strong urge to kick him in the head.

"Don't worry dear Mr. Tsuzuki it's nothing terribly heinous. It's just a suggestion." He said and I very dearly wanted to laugh in his face. How many times has he tricked me into falling for his traps, simply by telling me there was nothing to be worried about? Ha! Not this time!

"Oh, no Muraki! Last time we made a deal I ended up pressed against a wall, with you slobbering down my neck. And I would bet my soul that you didn't play fair!" I snapped and crossed my arms whilst glaring at him.

"You say that as though I forced you into the game. Why not just admit that you enjoyed it…?" He said, in a teasing tone of voice and my cheeks immediately started to burn as though they had been exposed to the sun. I swear I could soon be frying eggs on them.

"I did _not_!!" I yelled and my cheeks got redder and redder by the second. Damn his manipulating mind!

"Oh yes you did…" He said with a mocking smile.

"Did NOT!"

"You did too."

"I did _NOT_!"

"Did too."

"Did _NOT_!"

"Did not."

"Did t-, _NO_ dammit! You and your cheap tricks! Go to hell!" I yelled and turned around, crossing my arms like I was a spoiled eight-year old child.

"Mr. Tsuzuki..."

"No, you just want to make fun of me and I'm not falling for it again!" I declared in a very confident voice. I had to stay in a position of power here.

"You really are a fool, dearest but I see that you're not about to be agreeable any time soon, so I'll drop the subject for now." He said and I turned around, catching the expression on his face. Somehow… everything he said just sounded cold to my ears.

"Mura-" I manage to say but his pale index finger was placed over my lips, stopping me from letting out another word. The directness of his actions made me blush and Muraki smiled, his face considerably lightening in the face of my bashfulness. His angelic features were so striking… so beautiful, even in such close proximity. He positively hypnotized me, loathe though I am to admit it.  
I heard footsteps coming and I guess he did that too.

_Why do you do this to me, Kazutaka Muraki?_

"We'll talk later beloved, when the others are not around..." He answered, taking his finger away and moving it to my cheek. Then, without any warning whatsoever, I felt his lips take the place of that finger.  
A shiver went down my spine as the palm of his hand slid into the small of my back, touching me through the thin white material and making me feel as though my whole body were about to melt away. I lost my mind completely while he sucked on my lips hungrily, his tongue making wet, provocative sounds as it slid in and out of my mouth, like an eel in a cave.

And no matter how much I tried to remind myself that I didn't want this, my desire screamed and yearned for it. I could feel a sharp tingle go shooting up into the nadir of my stomach. My groin seemed to fluctuate. I could feel an exquisite tightness assume control of my pelvis and as Muraki slid himself against me, registered his return of the sentiment. Cloth rubbed against growing hardness, shooting pleasure through my body and I felt the strangest desire to simply step out of my pants and bring that heat together…

"**Tsuzuki!**" I heard and finally my mind took over from my body again and I pushed Muraki away with trembling hands.

Watari was standing behind us, staring at me with eyes so wide he resembled 003.  
His mouth was hanging open a little and he dropped all the things he had in his hands, whilst continuing to stare at me in shock.

"Seems like he caught us." Muraki whispered in my ear, tickling it with his warm breath. I don't think he was the least bit sorry about that. On the contrary, he seemed implicitly pleased that he'd been able to go behind Watari's back like this and get what he wanted. "If you want some more, don't be ashamed to come after me. I'll make it worth your while…" His tongue trailed up over the shell of my ear and on that departing note, took his leave and disappeared into the darkness of his own home.

"Asato Tsuzuki... I thought you hated that bastard?" Watari asked with a scolding voice.

"I do hate him Watari." I said but received a raised eyebrow in response.

"Oh really? Then how comes _this_?" He asked and turned around, wrapping his arms around his body making it look as though someone else were holding him and made some moaning noises while saying things like 'Oh Muraki'.

"Stop that!" I roared and blushed a bit at his childish actions.  
Watari laughed and picked up the things on the floor. I walked over to help him and to my delight, found that my coat and bag were there too.  
003 chirped and landed on my head, immediately trying to make a nest of my short hair. It's no use 003!

"Ya know 'Suki, I was so close to having a date…" He muttered and sighed.

"Really? What happened?" I asked and bit my lip. Maybe Watari got rejected or something… Still, I couldn't help but be grateful for the convenient change of topic.

"He just wanted to eat some lunch in Dr. Perve's kitchen!"

Oh dear… Maybe Watari is just taking this too negatively but he looks so sad and weary. He really must have feelings for the guy...  
But I can't let my friend be defeated so easily. It would be like everything he ever said to me would be a waste! Having Watari's confidence has always been a long-time goal for me and I will not let some pimp-boy destroy Watari's ego!

"Don't think like that Watari! Maybe he was just trying to find a way to spend some more time with you without seeming too forward about it? You did just meet after all. Asking you to eat lunch here is the safest option for him." I said and hoped that Watari would realize that.

"You think so?" He asked and looked at me with his big golden eyes.

"I do! So, what are you waiting for? Get in there and blow his socks off!" I answered with a smile. Now his age old confidence was more likely to resurface. Already, I could see hope starting to dawn in his eyes.

"Tsuzuki, there's no time to waste! Let's find the bathroom, I've gotta have a shower!" He said excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me along behind him at a flurried pace, as he attempted to negotiate the cold, winding corridors of Muraki's home.  
I had to take special care not drop all my things but Watari didn't seem to notice my plight. He was really running fast, on his search for the shower and his grip on my hand was really tight.  
Suddenly, in the midst of all this rushing around, we overtook Muraki (Well, it is his home) and Mibu who stood in what I think must have been the living room. Naturally, Watari seemed to notice that and simply jammed on the brakes so he could stop and stare at the guy, which caused me to bump into him with such force that we fell, bags and all, onto the expensive carpet. All legs and ass and elbows. That was just humiliating, Watari!

**Watari**

Well, I'm ever so sorry about that, Tsuzuki. It's not my damn fault that this place is so big and don't ya think that it was more humiliating for _me, _having to fall in front of him?

**Tsuzuki**

I guess so but why do you want to go to the bathroom, moron? Who knows what Muraki keeps hidden in there? I'd hardly be surprised if he piled his corpses one on top of the other in the bathtub or shower stall.

**Watari**

Well, it's worth the risk because I need to take a shower! If I'm going to make him fall for me I have to look great! By the way 'Suki we must stop, they're looking at us like we're crazy.

**Tsuzuki**

Okay then...

"So eager to see me again Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked in a teasing voice and smiled with a lazy sort of assurance. He seems to enjoy having me falling at his feet, the damn idiot!  
Before I could do anything about getting him to close that damn mouth of his (without kissing, _nyah_ what I'm saying!?) Watari opened _his_ mouth.

"Hey Perve, where's the bathroom?" He asked and glared evilly. Good thing Watari tries to show Muraki where the line is drawn when it comes to your best friend.

"It's down that hall Mr. Watari. The last door...by the way Mr.Tsu-" Muraki managed to say but Watari was too quick to let him finish his sentence, he just grabbed me again and dragged me away from them.  
Some seconds later we were in front of that last door Muraki mentioned and Watari pushed me in and he followed.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I roared at him and suddenly some pajamas were thrown my face.

"Look through my bag for a deep brown turtleneck and those light blue jeans okay?" He said standing in the shower all naked and not making enough of an effort to hide himself behind the curtain yet. I couldn't help but blush. But hey, that's how I work.  
The sound of water hitting the porcelain was heard and I searched diligently for the requested clothing, even if it was really hard because it seems like he has everything in this bag. I managed to find the jeans and the turtleneck and I also unearthed a towel for him and some soap. His hand came snaking out from behind the curtains like he magically knew that I had found the soap and I obediently pressed it into his palm. This twin-connection scares the shit out of me sometimes.  
I took a seat on the floor to wait. Five minutes later, without any warning Watari flung the shower curtain aside, stepping out with the towel around his waist. He smirked at me from beneath his bundled up hair and took the awaiting clothes from my arms.

"Take a shower too. I'll get some clothes from your bag." He said and looked at himself in the mirror, unwinding his hair and letting it fall about his shoulders.

"Yeah. And you just try and relax," I muttered taking off my clothes and walking into the hot inviting water.

Somehow to shower in front of Watari has never been a problem for me. But when it's anybody else, it always has been.  
You could just say that I feel safe around him but not when it's about his potions and experiments.  
Now that I think about it, this bathroom is really big. And nice. I guess this is where Muraki usually takes his morning shower… Now it feels just strange to stand here and think that it is here where he usually stands, every morning of every day.  
And here's even his shampoo and stuff. I took one of the bottles and opened it and smelled it. The scent of roses and other delightful aroma's filled my lungs and the smell of Muraki wandered around in my mind.

_"The scent that has been in my dreams..."_

"Yo Tsuzuki, wanna borrow some of my soap?" Watari asked, his voice snapping me out of my trance. Damn my wandering mind and this hot water that's running along my body…

"Yes please." I answered and reached my hand out through the wet shower curtain and took the soap.

After what seemed like ten or so minutes (during which Watari damn near hyperventilated himself into a witless fit) I was finished and stepped out from the shower. It only then hit me that I didn't pack a towel in my bag. I guess I had no other choice but to borrow one of Muraki's plain white towels.  
Sure it's strange and somewhat disgusting but Watari's towel was just too wet… what else could I do?

"You're _so_ slow! Here I picked these out for you." My blond stressing friend said and flung a pair black jeans and a black shirt with white details on it into my face, with altogether too much force. Geez… he's too much today… I actually still _have_ a hangover, dammit.

I put on the clothes and sighed a very deep sigh. It's _all_ been too much today. Muraki was one of the biggest problems as usual. And what's this suggestion he's got for me?  
And what will happen after this little visit? I guess it's only right that I should shout it out in the Judgment Bureau; that I've found out that Muraki is alive and where he can be found. I can see the chaos that would result in, not to mention the amount of paperwork… The pros just didn't seem to outdo the cons! ...Damn you Muraki!  
Watari, still in the midst of perfecting his appearance, shot me a guilty look over his shoulder and sighed. What's wrong with him _now_?

"Tsuzuki, I'm sorry… I forgot that Muraki is making you uncomfortable and that was egoistical of me to think that you could manage it alone, while I'm flirting with Oriya." He said and gazed at me with a guilty expression, like a child caught doing something wrong.

"Watari, it's no big deal. I could manage Muraki and the Count at the same time just for you." I said meaning to ease his feelings. It was just _half_-true what I said but for him, I think I _would _have actually gone through with such a promise. ...He's the best friend I've ever had.

"Really?" The blonde said and smiled, the corner of his lips lifting.

"Yes, I would do anything for you!" I said after briefly hesitating, which made Watari glow like a sun in a summer of pride and joy. When he did that I couldn't help smiling too.

After that conversation, I was finally finished and ready to challenge Muraki and his suggestion, leaving a free area to Watari so that he could charm his lover-boy.  
I hoped that he would give me chocolate as thankyou because I'm _really _starting to feel those hangover cravings. What time is it anyway? It must be around lunchtime now according to the grumbling sounds my stomach were emitting.  
Muraki should have had the sense to give me some food. I'm hungry as all hell. My soul for a cinnapon!  
Watari and I took our bags and snuck out of the bathroom, only to run into an old man who seems to have been waiting for us. Good grief, he scared the shit out of us!

"My master and his friend are awaiting your presence in the Salon." The old man said and smiled, indicating to us that we should follow him.

Watari glanced at me and I shrugged to indicate that I too was puzzled. What's going on here I wonder? Does Muraki simply assume that Watari and I are going to stay here?  
Well in that case I say no. I can stay for lunch but not for the night or anything. Tatsumi is going to kill us if he finds out about our barhopping, never mind what kind of trouble associating with Muraki would get us into! ...I don't want to think about it...

"Let me take your bags please." The old man said, stopping in front of the door. Watari shot a second glance at me, before dutifully handing over his bag. I picked out my mobile in case I needed to call 911, or something! Or if Tatsumi were to call to yell at me. I have not painted Terazuma's desk pink, I'm innocent!  
The man disappeared with our bags and I was starting to feel nervous and I guess Watari was too.

"We can't stand here forever!" He said and gave me a big shiny smile before opening the mahogany door and we both looked in nervously.

The "salon" was shining in bright light and Pimpie-boy and Muraki were sitting next to one other on one side of an expensive-looking table, which was filled with cups and a pot of coffee. Thank God because this headache is killing me.  
Muraki looked over as we entered and grinned. What the heck was he so damn happy about!?  
Watari tugged my arm and together like a twin brothers joined at the shoulder, we took our seats next to each other, facing Muraki and Oriya on the opposite side of the table.  
Muraki wearing his white pants and jacket with a gray shirt underneath and looking at me with not so innocent expression, while little (not that he was so little mind…) Watari's boy was wearing casual pair of tan slacks with a dark belt and a plain white shirt. I couldn't help but notice that he had left the top few buttons undone and if it had failed to escape my attention, then it sure as Hell hadn't escaped Watari's. The kid was going to drool…  
I glanced sideways just to confirm my thoughts and bit back a sigh. Sure enough, there he sat, drooling as though it were going out of fashion. As if this day couldn't get any worse!

"Well, lets have some coffee, shall we?" Oriya said taking the pot by the handle and filling all four cups with the dark, steaming liquid. The brew had a wonderful scent, though I couldn't quite place it…  
He took one of the cups and gave it to Watari with an elegant gesture that seemed to favor the underside of his wrist. He offered the blond a little smile and I could only assume that this wasn't his norm of behavior, having noticed Muraki's brow shoot up in response.  
Watari just smiled, no doubt delighted by the attention and picked up another cup, which he gave it to me, not so much as moving his eyes an inch from Oriya. He almost slopped half the hot liquid in my lap; such was his distraction from the task!  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes, turning my back on this embarrassing display only to catch the tail end of another of Muraki's perverted smiles. Okay, I'm definitely tired of this! These people were _torturing _me; I could report them to Amnesty International!

"Well, I suppose we owe you guys a word of thanks for dragging our drunk asses' here last night!" Watari said brightly. I just sat there, gaping, unable to believe that he just said that.

"I wouldn't have thought that it was a proper conduct for Guardians of death to get intoxicated, is it?" Oriya asked with a silly sort of smile, which caused Watari to go beat red all over his face. I couldn't help but blush a bit too, knowing that he was right.

"Not to mention how close you got to Oriya, Mr. Watari." Muraki said, with a sinister sort of smile. He'd probably been waiting for an opportunity to embarrass Watari a bit, which he certainly succeeded in. Watari's face was now so red it looked as though he had been slapped up, down and side-to-side.  
I glared at Muraki, which only resulted in him looking at me with a satisfied grin on his pale face.

"Well, he at least, not faint like a girl such as your little Laven-I mean, like Mr. Tsuzuki did." Oriya said calmly, but whilst glaring from the corner of his eyes at Muraki. Muraki returned this challenge with interest and I got the distinct impression that our two hosts were having some kind of war of their own with Watari and I as the weapons.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, Oriya, did not smack his head with a garbage can lock, like Mr. Watari did." Muraki finally said and took a congenial sip out of his coffee, while I ashamedly giggled a bit. What a shame that I missed that!

Watari shoot an angry glare at me and I had a feeling that from the look of his face that he was planning something mean in retaliation.

"One more giggle and I tell them about you-know-what..." He threatened and smiled wickedly at the same time.

"What do you mean 'You-know-what?'" I asked nervously, ignoring the curious looks of Muraki and Pimp-boy.

"I'll say one word and then walk away; _Balcony_." He said with an altogether too evil smile and my eyes widened. Why oh why did he have to remember that?!

"Why _you_-" I managed to say before the old man interrupted me by entering the room dragging a serving trolley along with an array of wonderful dishes adorning it. I guess I must have been drooling when I was handed a plate of my own, adorned with something that looked like fish and small crabs. A grade food art, as far as I was concerned!  
I'm finally in heaven.

"Ah, Sakaki, coming with the food?" Muraki asked and smiled to his loyal servant. Poor old man who has to live with that perve…

"I selected our meal today, gentleman. As you can see, this dish is grilled salted _ayu_, which is a delicious type of sea fish." Oriya's low smooth voice explained, his hand languishing decadently above his own dish. "I had it positioned on the plate to suggest they are swimming downstream. And these are two small steamed crabs, of the variety that can be eaten whole. This trail of streaked salt is an aesthetic touch, intended to suggest the sand they have crossed. A wonderful meal if you ask me." Oriya said while Watari just sat drooling over him. I don't think he had taken so much as a single look at his plate.

"How do you know so much about food, Oriya?" Watari asked and Pimp-boy just chuckled a bit.

"I guess all these long years working in a restaurant have paid off my _dear_ Watari." He answered and smiled seductively at Watari. My poor friend seems lost now... Geh, a _restaurant _my ass. More like a brothel, Pimpie!

Sakaki placed a rice dish down beside everyone's main meals, which I gathered was red rice made from Adzuki beans. It had a strange sort of pinkish tint but it doesn't matter it still looks good to me!  
He poured us some green tea in new traditional Japanese style cups and I could feel my stomach grumble and I really hoped that we could eat soon. The smell of the food was delightful and again I drooled but stopped gazing at the food when I felt someone watching me.  
I looked up and saw Muraki resting his cheek on his palm while looking at me and when he saw that I was glaring at him he only smiled as though it made no difference. He offered me another lustful stare and with his little finger he touched his bottom lip in a seductive manner as if to say 'Come and taste Tsuzuki'.  
I felt my cheeks burning up and Muraki just grinned like he had won a battle between us. Watari coughed to distract, which I was thankful for.

"So what do Guardians of death do anyway, besides get drunk?" Oriya asked and chewed a bit of the fish.

"Well, you could say it's our job to bring back people who should be dead but still remain in this world, just to give you the short version." Watari answered and I noticed that he forgot to breathe the same time he talked. I just continued eating the delicious dish and trying to ignore Watari's attempt to flirt with Pimpie.

Suddenly I felt a sting of pain in my throat, worse than it was yesterday. Maybe I was actually catching the flu or something.  
I started to cough a bit to ease the pain but the only thing I got was some worried glances from Watari and strangely enough Muraki too.

"Is that thing still in ya throat?" Watari asked while I was coughing like hell and got even more glances on me.

"Y-Yeah." I manage to say through the coughs and some seconds later Oriya walked away and came back with a big glass of water and gave it to me.

"Drink." The emotionless pimp just said and like the good boy I am, I did just that. Imagine my shock when I felt the most disgusting taste in the world hit my tongue, something that tasted like a sour mix of salt and crushed up aspirin.

I couldn't help but cough even more as tears started running from my eyes. I tried to breathe, my throat feeling altogether too much like a wound with salt rubbed in it and I cursed every pimp in the world.

"Tsuzuki! Are ya ok?" Watari asked me and took the glass from my hands. I tried to glare at him but it didn't work with my teary and no doubt bloodshot eyes.

"No! How the hell do you think-" Was all I managed to say before the pimp shoved the glass in front of my mouth and with the other hand forced my mouth to open, so that I could swallow more of the disgusting concoction. This is worse than being used as a guinea pig by Watari. I could hear Muraki gasp in shock.

After some truly disgusting moments, he finally took the awful glass away and to my horror I saw that he had forced me to drink the _whole_ thing. I had a very big urge to hit him and make sure that he didn't wake up from it. But instead I just hissed and glared at the son of a bitch.  
I know that my best friend has some sort of feelings for him but that didn't mean that he could just treat me how he wanted!

"What the hell did you just _do?!_ _**You**__**sick confusing motherfucker die in hell you bastard**_!! I roared, wiping away the tears from my checks.

"TSUZUKI!" Watari roared back and tried to strangle me with both his hands but I managed to punch him on the elbow, which he winced over. To my anger I saw that both Muraki and Pimpie were chuckling over our behavior.

"Does your throat still hurt?" Mibu asked and chuckled, seemingly unaffected by my outburst. To my surprise my throat wasn't itching anymore and I felt heat come to my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. Oh shit, he actually _helped _me. Now I just wanted to run away and hide but something very delightful came before I had the chance. _Desert_.

The old man Mr. Sakaki, had come back and was now serving up some plates with the most delicious thing I'd ever seen in my life. The yummiest chocolate desert in the _world_, topped with cream and brimming with the scent of cinnamon. I felt my mouth watering and I just couldn't wait to dig my teeth in that soft and heavenly thing.  
Judging from Watari's face he was thinking along the same lines as me. Although we probably weren't thinking about the same desert here.

"Excuse me gentlemen but are you two related?" Mr. Sakaki asked and Watari and I looked at each other skeptically. I couldn't believe that he had asked that. I mean seriously, do we even look related? Watari's half gaijin and I'm a whole-looking Japanese! Maybe the old man needs some new glasses.  
But I could see in Watari's honey-brown eyes that he had something in his mind.

"Of course we are!" He said with beaming pride at his answer, earning some question filled looks from both Mibu and Muraki. " 'Cause when we were little I used to do _this_ to him!" He said and took a handful of my dark hair and pulled my head back sharply on my neck.

I screamed like hell and I swear that the sound made Muraki's platinum hair stick out in points. Mibu choked on his cup of tea and Mr. Sakaki looked on with big eyes. But what did they _think _would happen, if Watari pulled my hair like that? It _hurts_!! He must have done it on purpose. I punched Watari in the stomach and made him wince but he recovered fast from it and hooked one of his arms around my neck, like you would a little child and ruffled my hair, laughing at my desperate attempts to escape.  
I heard Mr. Sakaki saying something like "Sir, I'm going out for a while" and when Watari finally released me I saw Muraki and Mibu's duplicate big eyes.  
Watari snorted and crossed his arms like a spoilt child.

"What, can't I do things like that to my own little brother?" He asked and grinned, giving an exaggerated casual shrug. Mibu chuckled and I rolled my eyes again. I guess Watari was back to flirting with him again. Honestly, they're at each other like some horny rabbits.

Speaking of horny rabbits, Muraki's looking at me again and I can't even enjoy my desert when his fixated on me like that.  
His eyes were gazing with adoration and lust. I really wanted to eat my piece of cake but how can you swallow anything with him looking at you?  
As if that wasn't enough, I could feel a strange sensation on my left leg, like something was running up it. I glanced under the table just in time to see Muraki's right foot, without the shoe; maybe he was taking it of under the table, not using his hands? That's quite a technique but back to the point: Muraki's foot was on my leg.  
I tried to move my leg away so that he couldn't reach it but somehow Muraki was stopping me, by using his other leg to pinch my own in place. Curse that strange-eyed bastard!  
Trying not to disturb anyone else, I kicked away his foot and quickly brought my legs safely back against the side of the couch and continued to eat my dessert. I thought all was well, until I happened to notice Watari, who suddenly sat up, as thought something had bitten him and flashed an equally coy and delighted expression across the table at Mibu. The Pimp looked back at him, seeming a bit confused and then he too jerked a little in the very same manner and glanced under the table, looking slightly uncomfortable at whatever was going on underneath it. He wasn't the only uncomfortable one around here… damn that Muraki still looking at me!  
But Muraki's grin soon disappeared and then he too glanced under the table and a very strange and slightly horrified expression crossed his face and turned his head away, as though suddenly and acutely embarrassed. Watari, obviously feeling left out, took his turn in glancing at the Under-the-table-top Theatre and apparently got the same nasty shock as Muraki because he too looked away, his checks flushing an incredible red. Mibu glanced at me, clearly confused as to what was going on and I shrugged to indicate that I was as clueless as him.  
Then a thought came to mind… maybe Muraki had made another attempt to play footsies with me after I had kicked his foot away and got Watari instead of me! Watari, thinking (or rather, _hoping_) that it had been Mibu, had reciprocated by stroking the Pimp's leg. Mibu, naturally surprised, had probably moved his leg away and then when Muraki had made another move he and Watari had, well, obviously made a good go of it... The whole thing sounds a great deal dirtier than it actually was but I have to admit, it gave me great satisfaction! Well I must say, this is what happens when you mess with Asato!

After a while, we were all were finished and Mibu was picking up all the plates like a good little boy and took them into what I guess was the kitchen.  
Watari gazed after him and I took him by the arm to make him come back to this world.

"Watari, don't leave me please?" I asked him and sincerely hoped that he would stay with me because Muraki was watching my every move.

Watari looked at me like I was asking a dumb question.

"Don't worry, Tsuzuki, you can count on me. Come Hell or high water, there is nothing, absolutely NOTHING on this planet that would make me forsake my very best friend to indecent assault and prolonged sexual molestation, you hear me? ABSOLUTELY nothing." He assured me and smiled a genuine smiled.

"Could someone please get their ass in here and help me with the dishes? I'm not a bloody housekeeper Muraki!!" I heard Mibu call and sure enough, when I looked back towards Watari he was gone. That damn blond git!

Now I was left alone with the man I hate the most in this fucking world. Muraki. And on the top of that he was chuckling at my bad luck.

"What the hell do you want?! Haven't you been trouble enough?" I asked and looked at those silvery orbs filled with mocking.

"Well, not enough it seems" He said and just continued to smile that wicked smile of his.

"No! Dammit, it's _more _than enough you damn psychopath! As soon as I get back to Meifu I'm going to tell every damn person there that you're alive and then we're going to make a fucking barbeque of you!!" I screamed out.

"Barbeque?" He just asked and pushed his glasses up his nose, seeming entirely unconcerned by my outburst.

"YES! A freaking barbeque after your goddamn trial!" I continued and suddenly he laughed. Why is that man laughing at me? How could he possibly laugh at a prospect as grim as that?

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I don't know if you understand the problem." He just easily said and with a not so innocent look on his face.

"What do you mean…?" I couldn't help but ask and feared the worst.

"If I go on a trial, so will my friend Oriya. He's, how can you say, a part of all this?"

"What...?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Oriya has been covering up a great deal of my activities and if I'm not mistaken your judicial system will also hold him equally accountable. At the very least, he may be charged on the account of pervading justice. At the worst, accessory to murder. Both, uh… how is it that you put it, Mr. Tsuzuki…? _Barbeque-able _offenses, wouldn't you say?"

He was right. If Muraki got judged, it would not be him alone that went down but the person who helped him would be held accountable too. Oriya was responsible for not only covering up the murders, but for preventing future murders from taking place, simply from lack of action against his friend. In so saying, he was guilty, indirectly, for the taking of people's lives because he had allowed Muraki to continue his bloodthirsty reign without hindrance. What Muraki was saying was, that if he was going down, then Mibu was going down too. That would mean that the person who Watari loves would...

"Would you hurt your friend, who obviously has feelings for Oriya, by doing something _so _selfish? Wouldn't he _hate_ you after that? What was it you said to him in the bathroom, my dear…? Oh yes, 'I would do _anything_ for you'...The question is, _will _you, sweet Mr. Tsuzuki…? Would you do anything for his happiness? Or are you still wholly consumed with concern only for justice?"

"What do you want, Muraki?" I asked, feeling hatred course through my blood.

"That you keep that cute little mouth of yours shut about me." He leaned close, his features considerably dark. "Choose… And choose wisely, my dear. Me and my friend in a downfall or your friendship in a downfall."

_Oh Watari, I don't want you to go through the same sorrow again. I don't want this... And I especially don't want to lose your friendship. _

_What should I do?_

**Watari**

Okay, so I'm feeling a bit mean about leaving Tsuzuki alone with that pervert doctor but Oriya Mibu, baby!  
Maybe doing the dishes is not the most romantic thing in the world but I can always imagine that I'm at his home and we've just finished dinner together. And then later we'll be doing some nicer things... Slutty thoughts Yutaka, behave!

"Watari?" I heard that wonderful voice say and my daydreams were erased.

"Yes Oriya?" I replied and hoped that my voice was seductive and spoke more than a thousand flirty words.

"You broke a plate..."

And low and behold I _had_ broken a plate! I'd been squeezing it so hard between my hands that the damn thing had actually cracked right down the center!

Well it's that damn doc's plate so what the heck! But it's still embarrassing that I had to do it in front of Oriya, the one person I had been trying to impress. Oh lord.

"Can I ask you a personal question Watari?" And I think my mind almost exploded when he said the word 'personal'. This could only mean something juicy!

"Sure Ori!" I answered and he looked at me with that slow, dreamy smile, causing my legs to turn to spaghetti again.

"Why did you refer to me as 'Your love' yesterday night?"

Of all the fucking questions in the _world_! And why the hell did I need to say a thing like _that_ in my awkward drunkenness, damn myself!  
Think of a plan Yutaka!!

"Well when I'm drunk I have a bad habit of just… blurting out stupid, not necessarily true things!" I answered trying to look cool and unconcerned but in secret I was cursing myself.

Suddenly he moved in close to me, so close that our noses touched and our eyes became entrenched in one another's. His breath was on my lips and I was dying to close that gap between us and touch my mouth against his own. _This is torture but a sweet one_.

"So you didn't mean it? …Or did you… _Yutaka_?"

Oh my fucking holy god... Did he just say...?  
As these thoughts were racing through my head, Oriya leaned back from me with a coy, wholly sensual smile. Dear God, I'm going to die.

"Let's fix some coffee. The dishes are finished." The longhaired man said, opening a shelf and taking down some new cups and other various nick knacks, with which to make coffee.

"Okay then…" I managed to say and I couldn't help but sigh. I _really_ wanted some more action…

I was off in my own little world as I poured the newly made coffee, casting furtive glances over at Oriya while he was preparing a biscuit tray.  
His hands' were working so delicately with every move… Oh why couldn't those long fingers move across me?  
The long dark hair was swaying beautifully around his cheeks, those soulful eyes seemed to sparkle and a smile was playing on his lips.  
Why is it so goddamn hard, Yutaka?! Make a move man!

I took a deep breath, psyching myself up.

"Ori- " Imagine my surprise when the words' I intended to say were pressed away by his questing lips. My eyes popped wide open in unregistered shock but equal delight!  
He was kissing me in a way no one has ever done and my knees were going progressively weaker, my senses completely taking over from my mind.  
That kiss… was made of heaven. No fucking bastard can kiss like Oriya Mibu. No one could move their lips quite so passionately, with such palpable heat… I forgot to breathe; I was so into this kiss.  
But it ended too fast, much to my great disappointment. When he took his mouth away I was so stunned that I couldn't think of a single word to release from my swollen lips.  
He smiled flirtatiously at me and picked up the tray supporting the coffee and biscuits, making his way over towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and winked at me, indicating that I should follow him. Oh man, I was going to follow him all right!  
His eyes were looking over me seductively and it was more than enough to snap me back to my senses. Man, I'm in love!

"Did you like it?" He asked in a teasing voice and I glared a bit at him.

"I would have enjoyed it if it were a bit longer Ori!" I said making my voice as seductive (and inviting) as I could.

He just smiled at me and pushed open the door leading back to the Salon. I followed him; eyes roving covetously up the back of his tailored trousers. It held my attention so astutely, that it took a while to notice that Muraki was not harassing Tsuzuki, which in itself was a most unusual occurrence demanding of attendance. They were just sitting there, looking at each other, with a strange albeit unmistakably matching expression of simultaneous understanding. Have I missed something big here?

"Hey 'Suki, what's going on?" I asked, giving him a big cheesy smile. Yeah, I was happy. Bite me.

But when Tsuzuki turned his head in my direction, my smile disappeared. His large, almond shaped eyes swam with melancholy and confusion. What in the world could have happened to make him look like that?  
After a long mutual stare, Tsuzuki turned his head towards Muraki and his purple eyes channeled a myriad of emotions, displaying most prominently a fiery hatred towards the platinum blond fiend.

"Okay then…" It came out from his mouth like a defeated whisper and Muraki smiled triumphantly and I suddenly feared the worst.

"What do ya mean _'Okay'_? What's going on?!" I yelled, feeling panic rush through my veins.

What did that blond devil make Tsuzuki agree with? After everything he put him through in Kyoto! Wasn't that enough? Now he's just forcing Tsuzuki back into the same net of traps, that sadistic bastard!  
I made to storm across the room with every intention of smacking the manipulative asshole senseless but a hand was closing around my arm before I could take so much as two steps. Tsuzuki's hand.  
His fingers were clenched so tightly about my wrist that they were digging manacle like into the bone. He looked upon me with eyes imploring, seeming to say without words 'please don't'. Oh Tsuzuki what's is happening here?  
I wanted to ask him outright but with Muraki and Oriya's eyes on us I couldn't say anything. I would have to ask him myself in private.  
A sigh slides out of me but I forced myself to smile, sliding my arm around Tsuzuki to show that I would protect him and at the same time glared at Muraki, who just ignored me.

"Why don't we take our coffee in the lounge?" Oriya asked, flashing Muraki a look that seemed to say in no uncertain terms that he was to behave himself. Isn't that cute? My dream-boy is saving me from an awkward situation! Just kiss me again, baby!

"Very well. Come along then." That silvery blond said and walked out from the room with my dark haired honey shepherding his exit.  
Tsuzuki and I followed along in their wake and soon entered the lounge area; which was essentially just a somewhat smaller version of the Salon, with a large bay window overlooking the rose garden. Two comfortable ecru sofas framed a small oval shaped table on which Oriya placed the coffee tray. Tsuzuki and I sat together on one of the sofas with Muraki and Oriya on the other, facing us.  
Oriya served the coffee, Tsuzuki and myself first, then Muraki and then finally himself. We sat there with the steaming mugs in our hands, sipping our coffee while listening to the quiet of the morning. It would have been nice at any other time but I was still so concerned as to what might have passed between Tsuzuki and Muraki that I couldn't relax. Man, this was depressing.  
Despite this, I couldn't help but notice that Oriya was once again flirting with me. Can't get enough of me I guess!  
But as alluring a distraction as this was, I simply couldn't shuck free that sting of concern over my dear purple-eyed friend. He was just sitting there with a lip like a verandah, staring into the surface of his black coffee, deep in his thoughts and entirely switched off to the rest of the world. Well, I couldn't very well have this! Time to take some action and instill some levity in our situation!

"Ya know Tsuzuki, I feel it only fair to punish you for that punch you gave me earlier..." I said, while sipping some more of my coffee. Tsuzuki looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked warily, those violet orbs glued on my face. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"What I mean is, I'm going to tell these stiff guys about what you did on that balcony!" I answered, pointing at Oriya and Muraki with flourish. Tsuzuki's eyes grew doubly wide and he almost choked on his coffee.

"What are you talking about, dammit?!" He yelled at me and a faint blush was slowly coming out on his face. He knew perfectly well what I was talking about of course but if he wanted to pretend that he didn't remember it, well, all the more fun for me!

"What happened?" I heard the doctor ask and saw that Tsuzuki's blush went even redder.

"Yeah, tell us about it. We could use something to lighten the mood." Sexy Oriya said, which became the clincher. I just _had _to spill the secret then! Sorry 'Suki but I can't make Oriya disappointed!

"A couple of years ago, the Summons Department went on its' annual company holiday. Our boss selects the area we'll be vacationing in by throwing a dart at a map of Japan." I made a pitching movement with my arm, making sure to wobble it in an exaggerated fashion so that my audience had a good idea what kind of a shot our Chief was. "By some miraculous twist of fate, the dart hit Sado Island and we were able to spend four wonderful days at the beaches of the West coast of Senkaku bay. You know, they have a sign there that says 'Warning! Beautiful women!'" I laughed to myself, appreciating the memory. "And boy was it true! Beautiful girls and guys! If I didn't know any better I would have thought I had died and gone to Heaven! Anyhoo, we booked a hotel right there on the beachfront. Cost a pretty penny but every once in a while we're allowed to splash out. Naturally, our first night there we all ate and drank not unlike a bunch of pigs and got pretty blotto to say the least. Tatsumi, he's the secretary of our department," I said, explaining for Oriya's sake. Muraki I knew had already made our Mr. Stingy's 'heh' acquaintance. "Got so angry at how much Tsuzuki and I were drinking, that he locked us out on the balcony and wouldn't let us back in! I mean, in our state! I suppose a fall wouldn't have killed us, owing to our particular constitution but still! There we were, locked out in the middle of the night with nothing to do but talk to the people walking beneath the balcony, on their way to parties and the like. Tsuzuki and I got chatting to this one _really _sexy guy and we were trying to invite him up, all for the purpose of letting us back inside you understand."

Oriya gave me a small smile that said he suspected this wasn't the whole truth of the matter.

"If I recall, I think Tsuzuki's exact words where 'Come on up, Sexy! We'll give ya a good time!' but then this strange sort of look stole over his face…"

"Watari…" Tsuzuki drawled warningly but I was already far too invested in my story to just leave it there.

"I guess all that alcohol finally got the better of him because the next thing I knew, he was bent _double _over the balcony and he'd puked on the poor guy!" My burst of raucous laughter following the conclusion of my story was cut short by Tsuzuki's sharp little fist slamming into my stomach. Ouch! Bad 'Suki!

"How could you embarrass me like that?! I've told you a thousands of times NOT to tell people that story!" Tsuzuki screamed, his face as red as a tomato. He leaned over and started to strangle me with both hands and between the laughing and the throttling, I felt quite certain that I was just about ready to expire at any moment. I tried to signal that I was in trouble but all I could hear was Oriya laughing appreciatively and the doctor chuckling too! What a wonderful laugh my Ori has...  
Tsuzuki finally took his hands away from me and hid his red face between them instead, glaring out from between his fingers like a cranky critter in a hole.

"It's not that bad. What Muraki did to me when we were in university was much worse." Oriya said and snickered at Muraki's facial expression. Damn this was fun!

"You can tell them that story, Oriya. I just hope you realize that if you do, you forfeit your own life..." He said in a contrarily casual town as he sipped some of his coffee. Oriya just smiled but he didn't seem prepared to test the doctors leniency and let the subject drop.

Tsuzuki chuckled and finally relaxed a bit. Thank god for that! He seemed to forget just how strong he is when he's nervous! He could have cracked my throat with such a grip!  
The doc set down his coffee and stared at him across the rising foam, smiling a small hidden smile. Don't think you can get Tsuzuki that easily Dr. Muraki. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you! … When Oriya isn't around.

Suddenly the door to the lounge swung open and the old guy from before entered with a courteous bow. He had some letters in his hands, which he gave to Muraki. Must be nice not having to check your own mailbox, eh doc?  
I sipped some more of my black coffee while he talked to his servant and Tsuzuki took the chance to spoon some more sugar into his drink. He's _way_ too addicted to sugar that boy! If he were mortal, he'd have serious diabetic issues by now, I bet.  
Oriya was just gazing into his cup and I couldn't help laying my eyes on him. He's so cute when he's thoughtful. Suddenly, his dark eyes come into contact with mine; as though he had felt me staring and heat quickly rose to my cheeks. He just smiled at me and embarrassed I turned my head away just in time to see Tsuzuki's teasing smile being directed back at me.

"Quiet will ya?" I managed to say in response to the curious and mocking look my purple-eyed friend was giving me. He just concealed a small laugh behind one of his hands.

I felt someone's gaze upon me, only this time it was not Oriya. I looked up into Muraki's silvery stare, which he had leveled upon not only me but Tsuzuki as well. He wore a perplexed expression as though he were diligently trying to figure something out. He waved away his loyal servant and took the letters in his hand, continuing to look at us as though the solution to this unregistered conundrum was written upon our faces. The sound of the door closing was the only noise in the room.  
He turned his eyes away from me and gave his full-undivided attention to Tsuzuki. His stare was intense and Tsuzuki seemed to grow extremely nervous being subjected to the full-uncensored consideration of it.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, does any one of your friends know that you're here?" He asked softly but his eyes were hard.

"No, how should anyone know?" Tsuzuki asked and his eyes swam with deep undiluted confusion.

Muraki simply sighed and displayed the two letters in his hand. There was one in plain white that bore Tsuzuki's name and the other one was orange with my name upon it.  
The very same as those we had received at the Ministry yesterday! But how…?  
Muraki handed me mine and Tsuzuki his. We accepted them and then we both looked at one other, neither having the courage to open theirs first. Tsuzuki was biting his lip and those violet eyes of his showed his emotions very well.

"It's the same like yesterday Watari…" He finally said to me and Muraki's silver eyes got thinner.

I shrugged and tried to give the impression that it didn't bother me, nearly as much as it actually did. I just opened it without any trouble, Oriya watching my every move and I felt like he was seeing right through my façade.

"Don't worry, it's probably just the same shit like yesterday." I said to Tsuzuki and sure enough, with a shake, distributed the same light orange petals from the torn sleeve of the envelope. Only this time, much to my great surprise, a piece of paper tumbled out. ...And what's more, it was orange too!  
With trembling hands I took the letter off of the table, shaking free the few orange petals that clung to its' surface. I examined the text on it, nothing that the person who had composed this must have had an excellent hand in calligraphy. But not the time for that Yutaka.

"_You bled when I touched you, yet cried when I left you._

_I bloomed a short time, while you loved me._

_I'll come for you soon, my confident Sunflower."_

Somehow, these words made me feel very nostalgic. A sense of dé ja vu, as though this has happened all before.  
Tsuzuki looked at me with his letter clutched between pale fingers but not yet composed enough to see what was in it.

"What does it say?" He asked me and I sighed a bit, feeling a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling I cannot even remember.

"It says 'You bled when I touched you, yet cried when I left you. I bloomed a short time, while you loved me. I'll come for you soon, my confident sunflower.' "I said with a bitter voice, not knowing exactly why.

Tsuzuki just looked at me for some time, then he looked at his own letter and his eyes wandered about the surface, reading the same delicate calligraphy. And suddenly his whole face was pale, maybe even paler than Muraki. Wait, no one can be as pale as him.

"What does it say?" I asked Tsuzuki and saw the doctor just staring at the white petals from Tsuzuki's letter. I too saw that some of these were bloodstained.

"Nothing…" He just said, ignoring my concern and trying to shove the letter back into its' envelope with hands that weren't altogether steady. I felt a sting of irritation and swiped the letter from his hands, hearing a small complaint in response but I just waved it aside.

_No earthly music could surpass the melodic sonnet of your screams._

_Beset within the bonds of Eden's garden_

_I shall come for you soon, innocent White Rose._

So short but still so disgusting and a blatant act of harassment besides. No wonder that Tsuzuki looked the way he did.  
But one thing lingered in my mind; who is this person writing such things to us? Who is this maniac... And why on earth did he call me a _sunflower_?

"I want to go home...Or something." I heard Tsuzuki whimper in a very soft and weak voice. Worry stung the lining of my heartstrings again.

"Tsuzuki, maybe we should take a walk." I offered, although I'm not much for going home yet to be honest. We had a case to solve and I wanted to spend some time with my sexy new love!

"A walk? "My purple-eyed friend asked, his sullen eyes imploring me wearily.

"Dear 'Suki, we have a case to solve and we have to talk with Tatsumi. He's probably a bit angry with us for not touching base last night like we were supposed to." I answered and stood up, taking my friends hand and dragging him away from the sofa. I would not remember until later that we had left the envelopes upon the coffee table, precisely where we had opened them. And we'd made rather a mess with those flower petals too but oh well… Muraki has a maid service, unlike the rest of us poor working class schumcks who have to clean up our own houses.

"Leaving so soon?" Oriya asked and I couldn't help but notice he looked a bit sad.

"You're both welcome to come back later." Muraki said, smiling at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki's facial expression abruptly changed and he looked as though he were about to scream 'NO!' but before he had the chance I stomped on his foot.

"Of course we will!" I said and smiled in Oriya's direction, whilst Tsuzuki cursed and spluttered, hopping about on one foot. Like I was going to let Oriya get away so easily!

I dragged Tsuzuki from the room and we appropriated our coats from the old man Sakaki, saying bye bye to the perverted doc and my sexy, naughty boy.  
As we left from the grand front entrance, I felt the sun kiss the freshly washed skin on my face and felt that it was it going to be a nice day.

I could only hope.

_**-EC-**_

**Michiko-michan:** My, my, that was a long chapter! Well, see ya later and hang in there! And thanks to my friend Shenai who's helped me out with this!

**All:** Bye bye!

**Tsuzuki: **I still want a cookie!!

**Oriya: **For the last time, QUIET!

**Watari: **See ya in chapter four, happy readers! Hopefully Ori won't be so grumpy then… (Strokes Oriya's head in order to soothe him back to sleep)

**Muraki: **Good-bye...and sleep well, doctors orders. Otherwise, you'll all be miserable old wretches like Oriya.

**Oriya: **_You're _the reason I'm a miserable old wretch!

**Michiko-michan: **Now, now, boys… be nice…


End file.
